A Different Kind of Team (REWRITE)
by Shizuko Ketsukei
Summary: He would have smiled if he wasn't already. Sitting in front of him was the next Hiruzen, Danzo and someone else who was a mix between them both. Someone who could sway the vote. These were what the Sannin as they should have been.
1. Prologue

Naruto looked around warily as he walked to the Academy. It's been two days since his birthday and he didn't want to risk a rebound. He slipped through the back alleyways and stuck to the shadows. He was almost to the Academy when he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." A voice said to Naruto

He flinched back and put an arm over his head to stop the incoming blow.

"Hey what are you doing?" a voice asked Naruto

Naruto looked up at the person with confusion. The person had their hand out and seemed to want to help him. Naruto took the hand and was helped up. He stared at the girl as she smiled at him. She was a few inches taller than him and her hair was a very bright pink.

Sakura ducked her head down when the boy's eyes flickered up to her forehead. She tensed at the oncoming words preparing to build her emotional walls up. She tensed at the oncoming words preparing to build her emotional walls up. Naruto frowned in confusion when she did that but shrugged it off.

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto, thank you for helping me up." Naruto said to her

Sakura blinked in shock but stood at attention and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you." Sakura replied back

Before the conversation could continue on a mob of civilian kids passed them rushing to the Opening Ceremony. This jostled Sakura and Naruto out of their little world as they rushed to the ceremony. They sat by each other as they listened to the Hokage give his "Will of Fire" speech. Finally one of the Academy teachers began calling the students in accordance to class they would be in.

The first class was mainly a bunch of civilians and a few branch members of clans. Sakura and Naruto waited in anticipation for the class they would be in. Soon there were only a few clan children and civilian kids left. The only remaining teacher was a new chuunin by the name of Umino Iruka. Iruka cleared his throat attracting the attention of the remaining children. He motioned the children to follow them as he walked out of the room. Sakura left behind the Nara heir while Naruto followed meekly behind. They entered the last classroom at the end of the hallway on the left. Sakura and Naruto sat in the back of the class where they'd still be able to see the teacher.

Iruka introduced himself before calling role. Naruto remembered the family name just so he could know which to avoid.

 _"The Inuzuka clan is all right though they don't like the way I smell. I'm not sure about the Akimichi clan but I know the Nara clan really doesn't care. I haven't met anyone from the Aburame clan just yet. The Yamanaka clan is indecisive and I'm sure most of the civilians don't like me. The Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan make it a sport to hunt me down so I'll make sure to avoid them especially the heir."_ Naruto thought to himself

Iruka gave a speech about how they were learning to be ninjas and how they'd learn discipline. Naruto took to listening as attentively as he could. Iruka began passing out a short quiz that the children would be taking.

Sakura answered them with ease and looked over at Naruto. He seemed to be holding back tears and was gripping his pencil too tightly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered to Naruto

Naruto looked down in shame as he put the pencil down.

"I don't know how to read." Naruto admitted to Sakura

Sakura gasped in shock at Naruto's statement. She knew it wasn't common for a child not being able to read.

Naruto looked down in shame as he waited for Sakura to reject him. He gasped when he saw Sakura's hand grab his.

Sakura looked at Naruto's paper concentrating on making the handwriting seem like his. She wasn't going to loose Naruto just because of this obstacle.

"I'm going to help you through this, Naruto." Sakura whispered

Just as Sakura finished Naruto's test, Iruka called out for everyone to turn their papers over. Iruka collected the papers as soon as the lunch bell rung. All the children left the room as quickly as possible. Naruto went to stand by the lone tree while Sakura trailed behind him.

Sakura tugged her shirt restlessly as she thought about how to ask Naruto why he couldn't read. Naruto stared wistfully at the other kids playing ninja. He'd given up on anyone really acknowledging him but Sakura gave his a sliver of hope.

"Naruto can you not write either?" Sakura asked

Naruto closed his eyes thinking back on the memories of when he tried to learn. The matron at the orphanage had laughed in his face and the volunteers always smacked him whenever he asked.

"I can't read or write Sakura."

"But why not someone should have taught you like your-"

"My parents are dead and everyone in this village hates me." Naruto harshly said

Sakura flinched back at Naruto's harsh tone. She gasped in shock when she processed his words. Why would everyone hate Naruto? It just wasn't right. She frowned and grabbed his hand before looking him in the eye.

"I don't hate you Naruto and I'll stick by your side to prove that." Sakura declared

Naruto stared at her in shock before he smiled at her. No one had ever said that to him. He opened his mouth to thank her but the bell had rung, indicating it was time to go back to class.

The school day finally ended and Sakura walked home with her mother, waving back to Naruto. Naruto rushed as quickly as he could to his house. He took the back alley and was a few blocks from his house.

He was buzzing with adrenaline he failed to notice the two ninja on the roof. Those particular ninja just so happened to be Uchiha and they held a deep animosity for the Kyuubi holder. They jumped down in front of Naruto causing him to run into them.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the Uchiha asked a vicious smirk on his face


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura stared out of her window wistfully. Her mother was punishing her for making friends with a "demon." She scoffed at that and was sent to her room.

She knew her father would be proud of her but he wasn't here anymore. She frowned as she saw smoke in the distance, she knew it was from a katon jutsu  
since the smoke rose in a different way from an actual fire.

* * *

Naruto forced his lips shut as another bout of pain hit him. The Uchiha were ruthless with their  
punishment. He didn't know why he deserved this but he had to endure. The pain was starting to wane when one of them launched a jutsu at him.

He could tell it was a katon jutsu because he could smell his  
skin burning. The pain became unbearable and soon Naruto was screaming in agony. He could hear the Uchiha laughing at his screams as he slipped unconscious.

The Uchiha prepared to launch another jutsu when they fell to the ground dead. The ANBU Weasel and Crow stood above them radiating killer intent. Itachi and Shisui stared down at their dead clan members.  
They was tasked with looking over the young Uzumaki Naruto since they had entered ANBU.

Whenever it was their turn to watch the child their clan members would request their presence. They had ignored this  
summons and seeing what their clan members had done sent their blood boiling. Crow looked at Weasel with concern.

"Itachi are you alright?" Crow asked

Weasel couldn't stop staring at Naruto's body. In his mind Sasuke was in that position. Torn clothes, bruises everywhere, kunai and shuriken sticking out his back. He couldn't bear the thought that his clan  
was intentionally hurting his charge, especially one the same age as Sasuke.

"I'm fine Shisui." Itachi replied

"I know our clan hates that their reputation is down the drain but taking their anger out on a kid is just wrong."

"Hn."

"Don't give me that attitude, come on we need to go."

Shisui picked up Naruto careful not to aggravate his wounds. He shunshin'd to the ANBU hospital. This was the only place where Naruto could be healed without out many attempts on his life.

Shisui turned to Itachi who had taken off his mask.

"You need to go home I've got the kid." Shisui said to Itachi

Itachi shook his head but Shisui's glare convinced him. He left to change out of his uniform and return home. He was close to dropping dead anyway and he had promised to train Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke stood near the door as he waited for his older brother to return home. His first day of school was uneventful but he was looking forward to training with Itachi.

"Sasuke come sit down and eat dinner." Mikoto called out from the kitchen

"No thanks kaa chan I'm waiting for aniki to come home." Sasuke replied

Mikoto sighed and shook her head fondly. Sasuke loved his older brother Itachi like Kushina loved ramen. She set the food down on the table and was about to call out for her husband when Sasuke screamed. She rushed into the front room to see Itachi face down on the floor.

Her mothering instincts kicking in she grabbed her medical kit and used a medical jutsu to examine Itachi.

She sighed in relief when the only thing she could find was chakra exhaustion. She smiled at Sasuke who was staring at his older brother in shock.

"It's okay Sasuke, Itachi is just a little tired. Why don't you go get your father for me?" Mikoto said to her youngest son

Sasuke nodded and ran to his father's office. Before he could call out the door was already open and Fugaku was rushing towards his heir.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his room as he listened to the muffled arguing of his parents.

After Fugaku had rushed to Itachi he ordered Sasuke to eat quickly and go to bed. Sasuke had done what he was told  
but couldn't fall asleep.

This was the first time he had seen Itachi so vulnerable and it had set something off in him. He realized that his older brother wasn't invincible. If he wanted his family safe he needed to be strong.

Sasuke slipped on his shoes and went to his window. He slipped out as quietly as he could and ran to the hospital. He knew exactly who could help him train and they were always at the hospital the day of and after the Kyuubi festival.

Shisui put his head down in his hands. He had just been released from duty but stayed with Naruto after changing out of his uniform. The Hokage had been informed but couldn't come immediately when he was in the middle of an important meeting. He looked down at the small child who was too small for his age.

He sighed to himself as he waited for Naruto to wake up. He had grown fond of the child without ever interacting with him.

"Itoko! There you are." a child's voice sang out to Shisui snapping him out of his thoughts

Shisui turned towards the door as he saw his cousin Sasuke rushing towards him. He smiled at the child and ruffled his hair.

"Hey brat what are you doing at the hospital so late?" Shisui asked

"I was looking for you." Sasuke replied

"Oh and why is that?"

"I want you to train me."

Shisui looked at Sasuke with surprise. He knew from several interactions that Sasuke only wanted to be trained by Itachi so he could be "just as strong" as him.

"Oh what brought this on?"

Sasuke looked up at his cousin with determination and despair. He told Shisui of Itachi passing out when he walked through the door and how he wanted to be strong enough to protect his family when Itachi couldn't.

Before Shisui could reply a groan was heard from the hospital bed. Shisui stood back from the bed,  
pulling Sasuke with him. He knew that Naruto would violently react to an Uchiha standing so close to him.

Naruto took a deep breath as he became aware of his surroundings. The smell of disinfectant told Naruto  
he was in the hospital. He looked around trying to find jiji but couldn't find him. He flinched back in shock and fear at the two Uchiha standing a little ways away from his bed.

Sasuke stared at the small child who flinched when he saw them. He frowned and wondered why Shisui was here and walked over to the blonde haired child.

"Hello I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"

Naruto looked at the Uchiha afraid to answer. He knew this could go either way.

If he replied the Uchiha would sneer and attack him and if he didn't he'd figure it out and attack him.

Either way Naruto would be attacked.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto whispered out hoarsely

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's name.

"You know that means fishcake right?" He said earning an indignant squawk from Naruto

"What no. My name means maelstorm and you better remember."

"Whatever you say _fishcake."_

Before Naruto could tackle Sasuke, Shisui cleared his throat.

"As entertaining it is to see brats fighting, Uzumaki-san I don't this it's safe to aggravate your wounds."

Naruto nodded his good mood gone. He looked at Sasuke who was looking at him in concern.

Sasuke saw that Naruto didn't want to talk about it so he just looked around the room.

Shisui looked at Sasuke before he realized something.

"Hey Sasuke, how did you get in this hospital?"

Sasuke looked sheepish at this question.

"Erm I may have followed you and aniki one day to see if you weren't just ditching me."

Shisui looked at Sasuke in exasperation. This kid was a prodigy in his own right. To be able to follow two ANBU without alerting them of your presence was astounding.

"That's cool. I remember when I was trying to find Inu-san and give him ramen for saving me. I got inside here but couldn't find him." Naruto said to the Uchiha

Shisui shook his head. These kids were amazing to sneak into the ANBU building without being caught.

"So Sasuke I've got an offer for you."

"Really what?"

"I'll train you if Naruto can train with you."

Sasuke turned to Naruto his eyes wide and pleading. Naruto didn't know why but he couldn't resist even if he tried. Naruto nodded his head and found his arms full of a happy Uchiha which was really strange.

Shisui sighed as he wondered what he got himself into. Sasuke was now dancing around the room proclaiming himself as the next amazing shinobi since Hashirama Senju himself. Naruto looked at Sasuke before smiling to himself.

 _"Maybe not everyone in this village hates me."_


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as they walked to the academy. He was slightly nervous but calmed down when Shisui patted his head, letting him know he was there. It had been weeks since Naruto had met Sasuke and Shisui and things were going well. Training had been hell since Shisui didn't know the meaning of gentle.

Sasuke had a hard time explaining to Itachi how he had bruises all over his body, since he didn't want his big brother to know as a surprise. Mikoto had taking a liking to Naruto when Shisui had dragged him home one night.

* * *

 _Shisui was carrying an unconscious dirt covered Naruto to his house when he spotted movement in the window. He pulled out a kunai before dodging a senbon. He turned to the culprit and saw Mikoto. Mikoto was staring at Naruto, her eyes softening as Shisui shifted him so he wouldn't be hurt._

 _"Hello Shisui."_

 _"Good evening itoko-_ _ **sama**_ _." Shisui replied overly formal_

 _"Oh, drop the formalities, I've known you have been training Sasuke and Naruto for weeks. No I will not hurt him, especially since he reminds me of my teammate, Kushina."_

 _Shisui squinted at Mikoto before grinning. His cousin would never lie to him unless it was something above his clearance as a shinobi or clan member. Shisui set Naruto down on a futon before going to get some ramen from Ichiraku._

 _Mikoto sat next to Naruto brushing the hair out of his eyes. He looked so much like Minato it hurt, especially with Kushina's personality. Tears fell from Mikoto's eyes as a few repressed memories had popped up. By the time Shisui had returned Mikoto was sobbing and holding on to Naruto like a lifeline._

 _Mikoto was so guilty of how she had ignored Naruto's existence that she told Shisui why she was truly remorseful of Minato and Kushina's death. It had taken a few tense days but Shisui understood why she did it._

* * *

Itachi smiled from the rooftops as he watched Shisui escort Sasuke and Naruto to the academy. He had feigned ignorance of knowing that they were training together. He loved his brother dearly and he would continue to do whatever his little brother needed to keep him happy.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he chattered about tomatoes. He was planning on giving him some tomatoes from his garden on his birthday. Naruto let himself be dragged by Sasuke towards the classroom as he waved goodbye to Shisui.

Sasuke sat Naruto in the back and sat to the right of him. Sakura had came in and hurried up to Naruto sitting to his left. Before she could greet him Iruka had come in and started taking attendance and began his lecturing.

Sasuke gave Sakura the stink eye which she returned, while Naruto remained oblivious to it all.

Iruka took attendance and began the history lesson. Naruto listened attentively while Sakura and Sasuke took down notes. Soon class was dismissed for lunch and Naruto dragged Sasuke and Sakura to the tree swing.

"Okay so I don't know if you two have met before but I'll introduce you anyway. Sasuke this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura this is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto excitedly said

Sasuke gave Sakura a glare which she returned to him as well.

"Charmed to meet you Uchiha-san." drawled Sakura

"The pleasure is all mine Haruno-san." Sasuke bitterly replied

Naruto frowned not liking the tension between the two. He took a deep breath and mustered up all his courage before grabbing the two by their ears.

"I don't know why you guys are so spiteful to each other but I want you two to be friends. If you need to get something off your chest then do it." Naruto remarked

He quickly let go of their ears and sat down by the tree, breathing deeply. Sasuke and Sakura rubbed their ears before they faced each other.

"You gave me fangirls and I'm stuck with them." Sasuke muttered

Sakura glared at him.

"You caused all those civilians to bully me about my forehead." Sakura spat out

"How?"

"My mother is on the civilian council so I was already ostracized enough and kids feared me. But then you had to open your big mouth and insulted me in the park. Since then kids have been teasing me non-stop because a clan kid could do it without repercussions."

Sasuke's face flushed a red colour as he looked down in embarrassment. Itachi had scolded him for that and had told him to apologize but he never worked up the courage to do so.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud, my aniki tells me I need to think before I speak and so far it's not really working. So for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in a new light. She smiled widely hoping that the blushing would die down. Sasuke smiled back before heading to where Naruto was and sitting to his right. Sakura sat to his left and they began chatting about casual things.

"Oh Sakura-chan, would you like to train with Sasuke and I this week?" Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto-kun, but I don't think my mother would like that she doesn't seem very fond of you." Sakura replied

"You could always just say you're going to the Uchiha Compound because I invited you." Sasuke suggested

"That's a good idea,"Sakura said, "Kami knows she only allowed me to enroll in the academy because she thinks she can manipulate shinobi clans through me."

Before either Sasuke or Naruto could ask what she meant, kids were heading back inside to class.

Three hours later the academy let out and the kids left with their parents while the teachers either stayed to grade papers or left to get drunk. Fortunately, it was Friday so they didn't have to waste any chakra to get rid of the hangovers the next morning.

Sakura had convinced her mother to let her stay over at the Uchiha compound and was heading there along with Shisui, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto smiled to himself trying to ignore the sense of danger he felt crawling up his back.

Fifteen miles away from Konoha two men in robes covered in red clouds were strolling towards the village. As Naruto had always feared good things never lasted long for him.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm making a risky move with this and hoping you guys like it.**

Two figures were walking towards Konoha with a plan on their mind and determination in the soul. They had one objective retrieve the last Uzumaki in the village of the leaves. It should be a simple task with the child being a pariah. Their sources had confirmed.

Konan played with the paper in her hands, with it sometimes forming into a swan or small kunai. She was nervous for good reason. This was the village that had killed Yahiko and almost drove Nagato to madness. If she had not snapped him out of it she wouldn't know where they'd be. Yet here they were leaders of Amegakure and treated like gods.

Her and her partner would be entering the village as ambassadors to discuss some issues with Konoha encroaching on their territory. While she would be talking to the Hokage, her partner would request a tour of the village wanting to see Konoha in it's glory.

"Are you sure you can handle this Wasure? I mean you can only remember few things and what you remember doesn't put Konoha in a good light." Konan asked the man beside her

The young man walking next to her smiled, or so she hoped, behind his mask that covered the bottom half of his face while his forehead protector covered his right eye.

"I should be fine Ko-chan. Look at it this way if I explore the village then maybe I'll remember something of worthwhile. And if nothing happens then I'll just wait for the memories to return when they do." Wasure answered

"If you say so," Konan huffed. " I still don't think it wise."

"Maa maa at least we won't be late."

"Yes that's a blessing."

They soon arrived at the village gate their passports and papers already in order. The guards let them in before they were greeted by three ANBU, causing Konan to tense which thankfully went unnoticed by them.

"Hokage-sama has requested we escort you to his office." The ANBU with the boar masked said

"Of course." Konan replied

They arrived shortly, the ANBU bowing before disappearing with only the two Ame ninja and the Hokage remaining.

"Greeting Hokage-sama." The two said bowing in unison

"Good afternoon. Now let's get this meeting started." Hiruzen said motioning for them to stand

Konan quickly took a seat while Wasure stood wanting to ask his simple question but freezing as an ever so familiar feeling went down his back.

"Ah, Hokage-sama would it be a problem if Wasure were to have a tour of Konoha? He has never seen any great villages and wishes to see it before we leave." Konan asked

"Of course, I will call one of my Jounin to escort you Wasure-san." Hiruzen answered

"Thank you." Wasure replied

The door slid open with Uchiha Itachi on the other side. He knelt in front of the Hokage and accepted the task of escorting the Ame ninja around the village.

Wasure followed behind Itachi obediently letting his one eye take in the sight of Konoha.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Itachi asked

Wasure could only nod in agreement. His gawking when he stumbled as a kid ran into him. Looking behind him he caught a kid that looked to be around the age of 7 with blonde hair that reminded him of someone in the back of his mind.

 _Blonde hair so pretty for a guy_

"S-s-s-sorry sir." The kid said his head down and hands wringing each other

"It's okay gaki just watch where you're going." Wasure said

The kid looked up in surprise befor looking around him. His expression brightened and he ran towards Itachi.

"Tachi-nii I've been looking for you!" The child exclaimed

"Can this wait Naruto. I'm showing our guest around the village." Itachi said poking the boy, Naruto, in the forehead

"Ah okay. Oh before I forget kaa-san said she wants you home before 6 today or else."

"Thank you. Now go find Shisui it's getting dark."

"Hn."

 _"Naruto."_

"Okay okay."

With that Naruto walked away and Itachi continued the tour with Wasure. It ended soon with Itachi getting him a hotel room where most foreign shinobi would stay.

Wasure fell onto the bed before checking the windows and doors to make sure there weren't any seals. His mind was racing the child they were tasked to retrieve reminded him of someone he just couldn't place who.

"I'll just sleep it off maybe something will come to mind." Wasure said to himself before falling asleep

 _Blood everywhere, screams of the injured, a child too young to be so close to the battlefield_

 _He was running after a girl she was screaming for help. He's close then she disappears his eye is missing and the rocks are falling again_

 _He's back in the village even younger_

 _A boy stands before his elders trying to hold back tears at the names_

 _ **Bastard child**_

 _ **Unfit**_

 _ **A disgrace**_

 _He can't take it anymore soon they're all burning and he's falling into the darkness again he reaches out only one word on his lips._

"NO!" Wasure screams out

He's finally awake and Konan is pinned to the floor below him, her eyes filled with concern.

He gets off of her before sitting on the bed. The images and words and circling together. The picture is almost clear yet the names are missing and he just wants to remember. But that's not his mission right now. He needs to tell her about Naruto.

"The Uzumaki child is safe as of now." Wasure says

"How so?"

"It seems he has the backing of the younger generation of Uchiha from what I heard in the markets."

"Should we come back later or take him now?"

"We wait and strike when he's older when he can truly think for himself. Maybe 14 or 16."

"Okay we leave at daybreak to inform Nagato."

"How was the meeting."

"The Hokage never assigned any ANBU in our territory. He's not lying."

"Well who's impersonating Konoha's forces."

"We'll find out soon."

"We better."

"Sleep Wasure you need it."

"I don't think I can."

Konan was behind Wasure before he could blink and knocked him out. She knew him coming to Konoha was a bad idea but he had been persistent. She sighed softly looking down at the young man who just wanted to remember so badly.

"You'll get them back one day Wasure. Just not today." Konan murmured while staring out the window

Uzumaki Naruto would be retrieved sooner or later. It would only take patience which Nagato had in spades.


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

I will be moving all these stories to wattpad simply because that website is more efficient for me to publish. My stories are _not_ abandoned unless I explicitly state so. The link to my profile on wattpad is here below and also on my profile.

user/Phillip-Hamilton


	6. Chapter 4

Naruto laughed at Shisui's face as Mikoto glared at him. They had come back from training completely covered in dirt which ruined Mikoto's floor. He and Sasuke were rushed to the bath before they got ready for dinner. Naruto hummed to himself as he ate the curry rice.

His thoughts wandered to the one eyed man he ran into while finding Itachi. The man was strange and his expression in his one eye interested him. He looked at Naruto with a fleeting sense of familiarity before it was engulfed with confusion. The seemed familiar but Naruto caouldn't place it.

Naruto swallowed his curry before poking Itachi.

"Hey 'Tachi-nii who was the guy that was following you around a few days ago?" he asked

Itachi glanced at him before swallowing his curry.

"That was an Ame ninja who wanted a quick tour of Konoha since he had never been in another major village before, Naruto-kun. Why do you ask?"

"Well he looked really strange and he seemed familiar for some reason." Naruto stated

"That is," Itachi paused thinking of what to say, "very interesting. To my knowledge I don't think anyone like that has been around you before."

"Oh, okay."

With that conversation over Naruto continued eating his curry before heading to bed alongside Sasuke. His mind wandering but always landing on the strange man. He frowned to himself before vowing that he would one day discover who the man was.

As Sasuke and Naruto drifted off to sleep, Mikoto wrung her hands as he husband, Fugaku, prepared for his mission.

"Fugaku-kun are you sure you have to go? Something doesn't seem right about this." Mikoto said

"I have to Mi-chan. If I didn't then someone else would. You should be grateful, Itachi was the next choice if I were to decline."

Mikoto huffed to herself. Something about this A-ranked mission didn't sit well with her. The last time she felt this unsettled the Kyuubi had attacked and she had lost her best friend.

Fugaku shifted slightly before pulling Mikoto into a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you." he gruffly murmured, somehow he knew he wouldn't be seeing Konoha in a very long time.

Mikoto stifled a sob as Fugaku left to get his mission scroll from the Hokage's Tower. She fell to her knees as she cried into her hand. Something was going to happen and she hoped that everything would turn out alright.

Itachi stood outside his parents' room letting his tears flow freely before he donned his ANBU mask. He knew the mission his father took was a suicide mission and he was to make sure he didn't return alive.

He left silently through the window before trailing after his father, making sure to stay out of his sensing range.

Several hours passed as the rest of the village slumbered peacefully. Sasuke's room seemed to be engulfed in a demonic red light as the two occupants in the room slept on. The light seemed to brighten quickly before it disappeared. Standing there between the two children's futon was a man with demonic features similar to a fox. Next to him, a man with shadows covering his entire body stood.

 **"I am giving you one chance for redemption Kurama. Do not take my blessing lightly."** the man covered in shadows said

The man, Kurama, nodded his head.

 _"Of course Shinigami-sama."_ he replied before kneeling next to the Uchiha boy

He stifled a snarl before tracing a symbol onto the boy's forehead. The symbol flashed red before it disappeared. Sasuke gave a grunt in his sleep as memories of many lives before him played in his head.

Kurama did the same to the Uzumaki child, while incorporating the memories of his parents. These memories would not be beneficial to the children until it was their time to reach their full potential.

Kurama stepped beside Shinigami before they were in the young Haruno's room. Kurama knelt beside the girl and pooled some of his chakra into her system. The chakra slipped into her system with ease. Shinigami traced a symbol onto her forehead this time before slipping in a small amount of his essence.

The two figure soon faded. Kurama returning to Naruto's seal with his Yin half merging with him and Shinigami returned to his own realm. Only tome would tell if the divine interference would work in the mortals' favour.

Elsewhere as Konoha citizens rises for morning, Fugaku cursed silently as he tried to shake off the three Iwa nins. They had found out about his mission and had ambushed him on the way back to the village.

Fugaku dodged a kunai before leaping back to slap an explosive tag on the Iwa nin on the left. He smirked as the man's arm was blown off.

Fugaku gasped in pain as a kunai found itself in his stomach. He stumbled forward before rolling into a nearby cave. His vision blurred as he heard sounds of a fight.

Fugaku stood up before limping his way into the cave. He would wait out whatever scuffle which was happening and return to Konoha tomorrow.

"Hehehehe it seems Uchiha-sama will get a new host after all." Something whispered from within the cave

Fugaku stiffened, a kunai in his hand.

"Who's there?" he called out

Fugaku caught a sliver of something white before he was knocked out. Behind him was an old man, his face falling to pieces.

The man smirked before laughing softly.

"Time for Uchiha Maadra to return to the Elemental Nations." he muttered before running through a complex jutsu

Outside of the cave Itachi sighed heavily as he felt his father's chakra sputter before dying out.

His father's death was unnecessary but would prolong the Uchiha uprising for the Hokage to plan.


	7. Chapter 5

_"Remember for me."_ a feminine voice pleaded inside Sasuke's mind

"Hello who's there?" he called out

Receiving no reply, Sasuke's began wandering around the barren land. He had no clue as to where he was but he needed to find out.

Something in the air shifted and Sasuke's found himself face to face with an old man. He yelped before backing up.

"Um excuse me where am I?" Sasuke asked

The old man did not reply and looked forward as if Sasuke had just not spoken. Sasuke huffed in annoyance at the silent treatment from the old man.

Before he could make his displeasure known a door behind Sasuke opened. Sasuke turned towards the door and was shocked at what he saw.

A woman with fiery red hair had walked in. She held herself with assured arrogance and the grace of trained kunoichi.

Her olive green eyes swept over the room and Sasuke made an effort to shrink into himself. Surprisingly, the woman did not see Sasuke.

The woman finally walked towards the old man and sat in front of him.

"Hello father, you called for me?" the woman said

The man shifted before his hand shot out and Sasuke caught the gleam of metal. He let out a shout of surprise.

The woman didn't flinch as she caught her father's wrist and staring at him in disbelief.

"Hmmm it seems you haven't gotten rusty, Nozomi." the old man said

Nozomi chuckled before replying.

"I was pregnant father, I didn't want to risk the health of my child."

Nozomi's father hummed before grinning.

"How is the little tyke?" he asked

"As much as a handful as I was I suppose. Maybe even worse."

"I find that hard to believe. What did you name him in the end?"

"Well my idiot husband wanted Kenji or Daisuke. But I finally beat it into him that Sasuke would be his name."

"That's what you get for marrying a Yuki. They never have their head in straight especially when it comes to naming children. But enough talk we need to get back to business."

Nozomi sobered up and stared at her father impassively.

"Of course father."

"My time is near and your brother is not ready to take the position as clan head. You know what you need to do."

"Yes father."

Nozomi took the kunai from her father's hand before stabbing it into his throat. She pulled the kunai back letting the blood spurt out.

Sasuke heaved in disgust at how the blood hit Nozomi's face, as she stared at her face.

Nozomi gouged out her father's eyes and sealed them into a scroll. She stood up before leaving the room.

Sasuke followed after Nozomi and found himself standing next to her as she stopped in front of a young man.

The young man had the same olive green eyes as Nozomi but had midnight black hair, the same as his father.

"Hello little brother." Nozomi said nonchalantly still covered in blood

"What did you do?" the young man asked barely concealing his anger and panic

"You know what I did Satoshi, live up to the name father gave you." Nozomi said

"Why? I was improving. I did everything in my power."

"You failed father, this is your punishment Satoshi lead the clan, if you succeed the Uchiha clan will prosper. If you fail, well there are other potential clan heads."

And with that Nozomi walked past Satoshi and left the compound. She walked towards a man who looked quite feminine.

The man took the Nozomi into his arms and shushin'd away. Sasuke somehow came with them and he watched as the man sat on the floor and soothed Nozomi.

A young child walked inside and Sasuke gave a gasp of shock at the child's appearance. The boy looked exactly like he did at that age.

"Sasuke go lay back down, kaa-chan is not feeling well." the man told toddler-Sasuke

The boy ignored the man and walked to his mother. He gurgled at Nozomi and laid a hand oh her shoulder somehow not even noticing the blood that was splattered across his mother. Sasuke leaned closer to inspect the scene before he was blinded by a bright light.

He shielded his eyes and looked away from the light. When it finally died down Sasuke could only look around in disbelief at the scene. Staring across from a familiar blonde was an older version of Sasuke.

This Sasuke's appearance was warped. Hand-like wings coming from his back. Long, grey hair flowing behind him. The familiar blonde, Naruto, seemed different now as well. His whisker marks darker and more defined. His face similar to that of a feral animal, and he seemed to be surrounded by red chakra.

Suddenly, the two began heading towards each other in an aggressive manner. Sasuke could only watch in fear and shock. His eyes widened as Sasuke's glowing hand pierced Naruto's. Sasuke screamed out in rage as the image was forever embedded into his mind.

Then everthing seemed to stop and it all disappeared. Sasuke was surrounded by darkness once again. He looked around wondering what was happening.

 **"Do you wish to seek another path?"** a voice rang out from all around Sasuke

"A path for what?" he called out to the voice

 **"A path for power. Do you wish to continue destroying all those around you for power?"**

"No of course not, why would I?"

The voice chuckled ominously.

 **"Then follow the Uzumaki and lead your clan to redemption little Uchiha."**

"...Okay."

And with that Sasuke fell into a more peaceful sleep his past lives flowing through his head. The child would not remember them until the time was right.


	8. Chapter 6

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she walked across the barren wasteland.

She didn't know if she was awake or not but she was certain it was not a genjutsu.

The scene changed and Sakura found herself following behind a young man.

The young man was walking leisurely through what seemed to be a battlefield. He was covered in blood and was limping slightly. Just as he was going to collapse a young woman appeared before him and caught him.

"Oh, Yoosung you shouldn't have been here." she murmured to the worn out boy

"They killed everyone, Atsuko. Even the infants, the _babies._ I had to avenge them." Yoosung whispered harshly

Atsuko dragged Yoosung towards a tree and set him against it.

"Yes but now they'll hunt you. You just slaughtered an entire clan in one night."

"Not true I left those under 13 alive."

"Even with that fact the Hyuuga clan will call for your blood. You just destroyed one of their branch clans."

"I can fix this Atsuko. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Yoosung."

"I'm sorry, Atsuko."

Yoosung quickly knocked Atsuko unconscious. He went through a series of seals before he places his hands on Atsuko's forehead.

His hands glow purple before he stands up. Yoosung looks down at Atsuko his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I will always love you Atsuko but the Haruno clan cannot be associated with me. I wish you luck."

Yoosung left Atsuko near the tree before he disappeared from view.

Sakura watched the whole scene with tears flowing down her face.

Atsuko woke up a few minutes later as she looked around she let out a cry of anguish as she screamed out Yoosung's name.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME. YOU PROMISED ME UZUMAKI." she screamed out her love turning into frustrated anger

Atsuko angrily got up and walked away with Sakura following behind her.

They soon arrived at a large compound and stomped towards a room.

An old man sat in the middle of the room appearing to be meditating.

"Father, I have a request." Atsuko spat out harshly

The man gave a hum of acknowledgement.

"From this day forward we are enemies of the Uzumaki clan. Any Uzumaki near our compound is to be killed on sight. No Haruno shall associate with an Uzumaki _unless_ there is a good reason." Atsuko ranted

"Of course Atsuko, you are clan heiress after all."

Sakura gave out a cry of anger at the new rule. It was unfair. Yoosung left her for a good reason but she refused to accept that.

Before Sakura could attempt to grab Atsuko the scene shifted and Sakura found herself behind the woman once more but in a somewhat familiar place. Around her was what she could guess as the newly founded village of Konoha.

Atsuko shifted slightly and Sakura gasped in shock at the woman's figure. She looked more serene than when she last saw her. She was kneeling in front of what Sakura recognized as the Memorial Stone. The woman had set down a bundle of roses by a familiar name.

 _Uzumaki Yoosung_

"Hello Yoosung, I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile now. It's been quiet since we've last seen each other. I still can't believe you saved me of all people. The jutsu you used on me has finally faded and I remember my feelings." Here the woman stopped tears streaming from her face as she covered her mouth

"Oh Kami, why did you do it Yoo-kun? I _loved_ you now I'm marrying a _Hyuuga._ The ones that killed your family. Kami dammit! If I hadn't been so, so _weak_ maybe you would still be alive, and maybe I would have told you how I felt. Oh Yoosung, _I'm so sorry._ " The woman said finishing on a whisper

Sakura stared down at the distraught woman who was sobbing to herself. She sighed heavily, she knew what it was like to lose someone you cared for to the enemy. Her father had been that way and now he was dead. She reached out towards the woman and her vision suddenly went black.

Her vision being suddenly impaired caused Sakura to fall to her knees. She felt around for something and flinched away as she ran headfirst into something hard. Sakura looked up and yet still could not see anything.

 _"Are you satisfied now Haruno?"_ a harsh voice called out to Sakura

 _"You lead him to his death. It's all your fault. He had so much to live for."_ another voice spat out

Sakura was crying she didn't know who these people were but they blamed her for something she had no part in.

She opened her mouth to explain but someone else's voice came out instead.

 _"I didn't want this to happen. I loved h-"_

 _"You loathed him. Do not try to make up for your actions Haruno."_ a sharp voice cut off her explanation

Sakura curled into a ball as she was bombarded with these harsh voices.

 _COWARD_

 _HYPOCRITE_

MUR **DERER**

 _ **KILLER**_

 _ **BITCH**_

 _ **HE SHOULD HAVE LIVED**_

 _ **DIE**_

 _ **BRING HIM BACK**_

She couldn't take it. It was becoming to much.

 _ **"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**_ _NO!"_ She screamed out

And all the voices were gone. Sakura opened her eyes and found herself standing over a familiar body. It was Naruto but he was older. His bright blue eyes that lit up whenever he laughed, were dull.

He was laying in a pool of his own blood and his face marred by a permanent scowl that was most likely on his face when he died. Sakura let out a bloodcurdling scream as she stared at the lifeless body of her first friend.

Before Sakura could even reach out to it the body glowed a golden colour before disappearing. She was now alone and scared.

 **"DO YOU WISH FOR REDEMPTION CHILD?"** A voice called out surrounding Sakura

Sakura sniffled, not sure on how to answer the question. She pondered it before settling with answering from the heart.

"I...I don't want Naruto to die. I don't want to be left alone because if Naruto dies Sasuke will leave and I will be alone again and I _don't want that._ " Sakura answered

 **"THEN TRAIN CHILD. DO NOT LET THE PAST KEEP YOU FROM MOVING FORWARD. SURPASS YOUR ANCESTORS AND FIX THE BONDS BETWEEN THE HARUNO AND UZUMAKI CLAN."** The voice called out and Sakura was knocked out

Sakura would then dream of being a medic nin and saving all those close to her. She dreamt of Naruto and Sasuke by her side as she moved the Elemental Nations into a new era of medicine and healing.


	9. Chapter 7

_"Never give up Naruto we'll always be there for you."_ several voices called out

Naruto stopped flailing about as he took in his surroundings. His body felt weightless and he was surrounded by a grey colour. He scratched his head and confusion and rolled around enjoying the weightless feel of his body.

"Um...hello. Anyone out there?" Naruto called out after several minutes of rolling around

Suddenly Naruto fell face first into the ground. He groaned in pain before he stood up. Naruto looked to his left and screamed at the person so close to his face. The person seemed not to have seen him and looked ahead.

Naruto frowned and looked towards where the person was looking. He gasped in shock at what he saw. The man that was walking towards this person was beautiful. His blonde, red streaked hair was placed in a bun similar to the ones samurai wore. His forest green eyes held confidence and barely veiled amusement.

"You're late _again_ Akihiko." the person behind Naruto spat out

The man laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Gomen _jiji,_ Kimi-chan kept me longer today." the man explained

The old man behind Naruto huffed, before muttering about young love and noble duties.

"Never mind that fact, we need to get to the meeting. _Thankfully,_ we'll be on time even if we were to walk. And now you wonder why I call you two hours early every day." the old man said

Naruto followed behind the two men as they chatted aimlessly about things he didn't bother to understand.

The two men finally reached their destination and Naruto marveled at the size of it.

"Wow this place could hold like 12 Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed before covering his mouth

He frowned at the two men as they pretended that they couldn't hear him. He grew angry at the fact and began to yell at them. He was cut off when the two men steeped inside the building and into an important looking office.

In the office they were greeted by more men who bowed to the two.

"Welcome Uzumaki Akihiko, Uzumaki Hisao." The man in the middle said

The two men in front of Naruto, with him quickly imitating them. He didn't want to appear rude to a bunch of strangers.

"Thank you for the invitation, Uchiha-san, Senju-san." Hisao replied

Naruto gaped at the other two men across the room. Standing between other people he finally recognized Hashirama Senju. As he looked around the room Naruto noticed other people who he guessed were clan heads. There was an Inuzuka next to an Aburame, and a Hyuuga.

Naruto noticed a Nara, along with a Yamanaka and an Akimichi. He noticed a few more men but couldn't quite recognize them. Naruto stood around bored as the men talked about stuff he never bothered to figure out.

He looked at the ceiling and was surprised to see it cracking at an alarming pace. Before he could yell at the men to warn them the ceiling fell to pieces.

Naruto covered his eyes to protect himself. After several seconds, Naruto opened his eyes to see himself standing in a new building. The place was beautiful with oak wood floors. He scratched his head in confusion as he looked around the place.

"Naruto!" a sharp voice called from another room

Naruto quickly rushed towards where the voice was coming from. He spotted a woman with black hair and ember red eyes. Naruto shifted nervously as the woman stared at him. Before he could open his mouth to ask a question another boy bounded into the room.

The boy had fiery red hair and ember red eyes similar to the woman's. The boy grinned sheepishly at the woman as she glared at him.

"Hehe, hey kaa-chan. Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" Naruto finished weakly

The woman's gaze softened but she still remained frowning.

"Don't try to butter me up son. You're father's going to have a talk with you after he is done with the council meeting. I can't believe you had the audacity to _prank_ your academy teacher." the woman said, exasperated

"Hey the man had it coming. He kept glaring at me when he was talking about foreigners almost always being sleeper agents." Naruto defended himself

"Well despite that fact, he is still your teacher Naruto and he deserves respect." a familiar voice said

Both Naruto's heads snapped towards the door to the left of them. There standing even taller than Naruto remembered, was Uzumaki Akihiko. The other Naruto hung his head in shame as his father walked past him and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"You can relax now, Kimi-chan. I'll handle this, and even if I can't we have to remember he's a child of an Uzumaki and a Kasai." Akihiko murmured into Kimi's ear

Kimi giggled before swatting Akihiko's arm. He chuckled before walking towards a garden motioning for his son to follow. Both Narutos followed one dreading the situation.

Aikihiko was sitting by a koi pond his eyes close and his breathing deep. His son sat gracefully to his right while the other Naruto plopped down to his left.

"Naruto," Aikihiko started, "You are my son, my heir, my legacy. Every thing you do reflects onto me and affects the clan negatively. You feel the tensions in the air. So many clans in one place trying to lead a semblance of peace."

"I can't help how I _feel_ tou-san. My sensei is a Haruno, loathing anything related to Uzumaki is in their blood. I never attacked him without out reason. I just couldn't stand it and after what happened with Yoosung-" Naruto ranted

"Your cousin Yoosung died protecting his comrade. So what it just so happened to be a Haruno. Are you going to blame every Uzumaki death on a Haruno." Aikihiko interrupted

Both of them took deep breaths, calming themselves.

"Naruto, I know you're angry to be so restricted now. The eyes of many people watching you with suspicion. But please have hope, you're oba-chan Mito wouldn't have married Hashirama, if she suspected ulterior motives. Just have hope, protect those close to you and the Uzumaki clan shall carve a new path in our home away from home."

Naruto nodded his head smiling gently.

"Of course tou-san, I will, for you and all of our family."

"Now that's the spirit."

Aikihiko ruffled Naruto's hair causing him to squawk in indignation. Naruto smiled at the scene before lightning flashed across his vision. People and images swirled past him.

Kimi being killed by an Uchiha. Said Uchiha being choked by Aikihiko. Aikihiko being killed by Maadra Uchiha. The other Naruto standing above his parent's graves. A village full of redheads burning to the ground. Naruto clutched his head as many Uzumaki were torn down and their legacy forgotten.

He screamed out in anguish before he found himself standing behind an older version of himself. His older version was clinging to an older Sasuke and Sakura as men with blank masks snuck up behind him.

Naruto watched in horror before he found himself in the grey room again, his body weightless.

 **"** _Naruto will you help them?"_ a voice called out to him

"W-who're you?" Naruto asked, terrified his heart still racing at what he had seen

 _"Bring the forgotten one back. Revive their legacy. Please."_ the voice begged

"O-okay, I'll do whatever it takes." Naruto promised

Naruto soon fell into a deep sleep where he lead men and women to glory, with his precious people and the strange man, Wasure, smiling with pride.


	10. Chapter 8

Sasuke was woken up by ice finding its way into his shirt. He jerked out of his bed before running around to get the ice out of his shirt.

By the time the ice had fallen out, Sasuke took notice of two very familiar laughs.

Shisui and Naruto were leaning against each other, holding their sides. Apparently, a panicky Uchiha was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

Sasuke glared at the two before grabbing some of the remaining pieces of ice and shoving it down Naruto's shirt.

Naruto squealed at the sudden coldness on his back. Shisui continued to laugh at the situation.

He had finally calmed down when both Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at him.

"Che, alright brats listen up. Today is a free day because I have a mission soon and I need to catch up on some sleep. So go play my minions and cause chaos." Shisui dramatically told them

Sasuke and Naruto saluted Shisui before running past him and downstairs.

Mikoto was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the boys. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy.

Sasuke greeted his mother and sat at the kitchen table. Naruto stopped at the entrance of the kitchen when he felt a wave of emotion.

Usually he could ignore it as it was mostly anger from the villagers. However, this was grief and was radiating from Mikoto.

Naruto mustered up all his courage and walked towards Mikoto before hugging her from behind.

Mikoto gasped in shock before turning her head and looking down at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at her, his electric blue eyes shining with compassion and concern.

"Mi-chan, I don't know why you're so sad but it'll get better." Naruto promised

Mikoto turned herself in Naruto's arms, taking in his full appearance. Her eyes widened in shock as something in her mind connected.

Tears began flowing from her eyes as Sasuke joined in on the hug after hearing Naruto's statement.

In Mikoto's mind, hugging her was a younger version of herself and Minato.

Mikoto kneeled down and took the boys into her arms, sobbing loudly as memories of the past hit her hard.

Naruto and Sasuke comforted Mikoto while looking at each other in concern. Several minutes passed before Mikoto finally released the boys. Mikoto sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears before looking at the boys.

"Kaa-chan are you okay?" Sasuke asked his voice laced with concern

Mikoto gave a weak smile to her youngest son. She had to say this before it was too late.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I love you boys so very much. I just want you to know that you both mean so much to me and I will cherish you for as long as I live. When you two and Sakura finally graduate from the academy, make waves and leave glorious legacies that even your enemies can look upon in awe. I love you both so, so very much." Mikoto told them

Sasuke looked at his mother in shock at her heartfelt speech before a determined expression marred his face. He turned to Naruto who had the same expression as he did before they both nodded to their mother.

Mikoto smiled at the boys before getting up to serve them breakfast. They boys ate quickly before running to Sakura's house. Naruto stayed out of sight from Sakura's mother before they all headed to their personal training ground. They sat in a circle as they chatted about unimportant things and planned for pranks. The conversation lulled before Saukra brought up an interesting topic.

"Hey guys? Did either of you have a strange dream last night? Sakura asked

"Yeah now that you mention it I had a crazy dream. I can't remember most of it but I remember leading a group of people and you guys were beside me but we were all cool looking." Naruto commented

"I had a strange dream too. I can't recall most of it but all I can remember is a lot of blood and someone telling me o get rid of a curse." Sasuke explained at Sakura's questioning look

"Well I had a dream that I had become one of the greatest medic-nins surpassing even Tsunade herself. I mean I haven't even thought about what my path would be as a ninja but that sounds extremely exciting." Sakura gushed

Naruto suddenly jumped up, surprising both Sakura and Sasuke. He was positioned in a heroic pose as he smiled the sun beaming off of his teeth.

"WE SHOULD MAKE THESE DREAMS A REALITY!" Naruto exclaimed

"NANI?!" Sakura and Sasuke asked incredeously

Naruto sat back down and took both of his friends' hand. He looked at them both excitement and hope in his eyes.

"Don't you see this must be a divine calling of some sort. Sakura you can be the greatest of medic-nins and Sasuke can lift a curse off of some unfortunate people. And while you guys do that I can lead people to a place they can call home and we'll all stick together through thick and thin." Naruto proclaimed

Sasuke smiled serenely at Naruto's enthusiasm. That honestly sounded like a great idea and with his kaa-chan's words of encouragement earlier today, it sounded possible.

Sakura smiled widely as she held back the tears of joy she felt. She hadn't known Sasuke and Naruto for long but she felt as if she were apart of something big. Something that could make a difference in all of the Elemental Nations and not just Konoha. This was so much and Sakura wanted to jump right into it head first.

"Alright let's do this!" she exclaimed

Sasuke nodded his head erratically, leading to Naruto to grab the two and pull them into a group hug. Today would be the start of a golden era.

"-suke! Sasuke!" a voice yelled out

Sasuke's eyes snapped open his hand already on a kunai. He looked around blearily to see Sakura standing over him, her hair an auburn red, smiling down at him.

"What's it?" he slurred

"Our sensei is finally here you dork, we're going to the roof." she explained calmly

Sasuke grunted before sitting up completely and stretching. He nodded towards Sakura who left and headed to the roof. Sasuke looked around the academy classroom thinking of all the memories he had gained here. Since they were 8 this had been their headquarters to becoming great ninjas.

Sasuke smiled to himself before stepping out of his class and into a new world filled with even more blood and danger. His smile taking a more edge to it as he heard the last parts of his teammates conversation.

"-tie him up and leave him to Anko-nee-chan's devices. She hasn't had a new toy in weeks." Naruto whispered to Sakura who nodded along

What does the future await Team 7?


	11. Chapter 9

Sasuke stared in shock at the dead body of one of his cousins. He vaguely noticed Sakura whimpering and Naruto muttering about chakra flickering out.

"We need to find kaa-chan." Sasuke said before rushing to his house, Naruto and Sakura following behind

They passed by many houses with the doors wide open and the scent of blood wafting through the air.

Arriving at Sasuke's house they pushed the door open as quickly as they could. As soon as they stepped inside, Naruto collapsed to the floor and cried out in pain.

"Naruto! What have?!" Sakura asked hysterically the tension in the air fraying her nerves

"It's s-so painful. Some-someone is in so much _pain."_ Naruto got out through his gritted teeth

Sakura whimpered pathetically before glancing at Sasuke.

"Go find you mom, I'll protect Naruto. He's in too much pain to get up." Sakura ordered

Sasuke nodded before heading towards his mother's room. The door was slightly ajar and a little nudge opened it all the way.

What Sasuke saw would forever haunt his nightmares.

There Itachi stood with blood splattered all over his body holding the limp form of his mother, tears streaming down his face.

"An-aniki, w-what happened?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother in concern

Itachi's head snapped up as he took in his brother's form. He was still breathing, alive not like the others. They were _deaddeaddead._

"Little brother." Itachi's voice cracked

Suddenly, Itachi was holding his brother, not even mindful of the blood on him. Itachi sobs wracked his whole body as he held his _living_ brother close.

They stayed that way for several moments before Itachi held his brother out at arm's length. His eyes were in his new Sharingan form.

"Sasuke listen I have to leave. Don't protest. Konoha is not the village that you think it is. I can't explain everything thing now just a few things. Never approach or be alone with Danzo or any of the elders. _They_ did this and the Hokage just watched. Get out of the village as soon as you can and come to Ame there I can protect you. But for now just keep you head down. Now look at me." Itachi rambled on

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes before being engulfed by darkness. Another man slipped out of the shadows.

"Itachi are you ready to go?" a gruff voice asked

"Yes, have you taken care of the other children? And the eyes?"

"Yeah. The children can be taken to Ame and given a new life. I also took care of Sasuke's friends they'll be out for a while. The eyes of your clan members have been slashed. There is absolutely no way they can be used for Konoha's benefit." The voice reported

"I see. Thank you Wasure-san."

"No problem kid, not let's get going before _those_ ANBU show up."

And with that both Itachi and Wasure disappeared into the night heading back to Amegakure with the surviving members of the Uchiha clan.

Several members of ANBU arrived to find the dead, desecrated bodies of the Uchiha and Sasuke and his friends. They were immediately taken to the ANBU ward of the hospital and kept there until they awoke.

Sasuke was the first to awaken as he took a big gasp of air. His breathing slowed as he took in his surroundings.

There were two other beds beside him, one containing Sakura and Naruto. The memories of the previous, he hopes, night coming back full force.

Naruto is the next to wake up, Sasuke's grief and shock and the underlying rage shocking his system and waking him.

Naruto turns his head to see the curled form of Sasuke who hadn't noticed Naruto's awakening.

Naruto hopped out of the hospital bed and shook Sakura hoping she would wake up. Thankfully, she did and Naruto directed her attention to Sasuke.

A silent conversation passed through them before they nodded and climbed into Sasuke's bed and hugged him.

Sasuke was pulled from his raging mind as he felt the warm arms of his friends. They stayed silent not offering empty words of comfort. But providing him with the fact that he is not alone.

Tears streamed down his face as he babbles pathetically about how much he loves them.

There little session of love is interrupted by the Hokage himself walking in.

Sasuke tenses and withholds his glare as the Hokage finally gets in his line of sight.

The trio sit together, still holding each other, as the Hokage explains that they are to attend a council meeting soon and explain what they saw that night.

Several minutes later, the trio of in the meeting. Sakura explains most of it as Sasuke is reluctant to talk and Naruto is frozen by the waves of anger rolling off some of the members of the council.

The next several hours are spent with Sakura's mother fussing over her and members of the council fighting over where Sasuke should live.

The discussion comes to a close when Sasuke grabs Naruto's and Sakura's arm before walking out of the meeting, claiming he will be living in one of the Uchiha houses not affected by the massacre.

It takes several days before Sasuke's demands are met and by that time practically all of the kids are living in the home.

Sakura spends most nights and weekends at the house, avoiding her mother as much as possible. Naruto has put most of his stuff in a guest room and brings his ramen over.

The trio sleep in the same bed more often than not with Sasuke being plagued by nightmares of Naruto and Sakura dying.

Several months pass and the trio encounter one Anko Mitarashi. Sakura is going to Sasuke's house late at night, to get away from her manipulative mother, when she is cornered by two drunk chuunins.

She at first ignores them until they tug at her long hair calling her the demon's slut. Sakura knows they are talking about Naruto and she looses it.

Kicking one in the shins she runs but they are hot on her trail. They manage to corner her in an alleyway smirking all the while, looking at her body as if it's fresh meat. Sakura is close to panicking before the two chunnins are wrapped in snakes and on the floor.

"Hey brat what are you doing out this late?" her saviour demands from her

Sakura composes herself and explains that she is heading to her friend's house. The woman nods her head before escorting her there.

Sakura unlocks the door before heading inside. She is stopped by the woman's words.

"You ever need lessons on self-defense brat, the name's Anko Mitarashi. You'll find me at the dango shop." Anko states before leaving

Sakura nods her head and closes the door before heading to the shared bed.

Naruto is already asleep while Sasuke is packing their bentos for the next day. He nods towards Sakura who is heading towards the bed. Sasuke quickly finishes the lunches and curls up around Naruto, who has already cuddled up to Sakura.

On their next day off, Sakura drags them to a dango shop and explains they might have a new tutor.

Anko laughs at the children before conning them out of money for more dango. She tells them they aren't worth her time and leaves.

The trio is not deterred by this and get all the information they can on her. Several days later, Anko spots the trio in her office eating some other dango.

"Alright, you brats I'll train you for now." she finally relents

"-lright pinkie you next." their new sensei said

Sakura snapped back to reality and smiled at their sensei.

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like snakes, green, and my friends. I _despise_ fangirls, not training, and the cold. My hobbies include practicing my medic skills, healing my friends, and training. My goal in life is to be the greatest medic-nin surpassing even Senju Tsunade herself." Sakura finished

Their sensei blinked at her introduction before moving on to Sasuke.

Sakura observed her sensei. She knew that is he wasn't up to standards then Anko would gladly apply for jounin to be their sensei.

 _"Tick tock sensei. Let's see if you have what it takes."_


	12. Chapter 10

Itachi hid his frown in front of the council. They were all congratulating him on becoming clan head. Hiashi was subtly, by civilian standards, hinting that he was willing to help Itachi for a price. Most other clan heads were looking at him in sympathy or apathy.

He sighed to himself and wondered how his little brother was doing. He hadn't seen him since he had taken up the clan head duties.

Shisui knocked on the door of his ANBU commander. He had his three minions wrapped in rope to keep them from escaping. His commander opened the door and looked at him lazily.

"Is there a reason why you're here my little kouhai?" his commander teasingly asked

Shisui withheld a sigh of annoyance as he pointed to his minions, who were already getting out of the rope.

"Could you please babysit these brats while I'm gone?" Shisui asked

"Oh where are you going?" his commander asked

"Look Kakashi-senpai, Mikoto is planning the funeral for Fugaku and she doesn't want the kids there. Could you just please just look after them?" Shisui pleaded

Kakashi huffed before completely opening his door and letting Shisui drag the brats inside.

Naruto looked around the small apartment of the man that Shisui knew. He didn't know why but he smelled familiar.

Sasuke grumbled in disappointment. He wanted to know what was happening with kaa-chan. She _needed_ him.

Sakura shook her head and wondered how she got roped into this. Her nose scrunched up when she caught sight of the mess everywhere.

"Thank you for this senpai I'll pick them up at 8." Shisui said before dashing away

Kakashi made a disgruntled sound before turning to the three brats. He frowned before noticing the two were missing.

"Where's blondie and pinkie?" he asked the Uchiha

The Uchiha sighed before pointing to his right. Kakashi turned his head and spotted the girl sweeping while blondie picked up some of his clothes and folding them.

"What are you two doing?" he asked

"Don't bother, Naruto and Sakura hate messes. Sakura because she's used to clean and Naruto because the orphanage used to starve him if he didn't clean any mess that they made." the Uchiha told Kakshi

Kakashi frowned at the starving part. He knew that most didn't really like the jinchuriki but to starve him was inhumane.

"When will they stop?" he asked

"They'll stop when this room is clean. I recommend you really lock your doors or they'll clean the entire place." the Uchiha said

Kakashi paled before rushing to his room. He hid his I Icha Icha books. He did not need kids to find that. He took a glance at the last book he needed to put up.

Looking behind him and seeing no one he giggled perversely. He had enough time to read one book.

"Ohhh Mina-kouhai you naughty, naughty girl." Kakashi said

Sasuke watched Kakashi rush off before walking to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he sighed in disappointment to see nothing there.

Slamming the door closed he turned to the cupboard before opening it. He frowned when he saw there were only a few clothes.

Sasuke stuck his head out of the kitchen to see Sakura and Naruto looking around the room, seeing if they missed anything.

"Hey look what's over here. I found something." Sasuke called out

Naruto and Sakura rushed over to Sasuke.

"Whatcha find Sasuke?" Naruto eagerly asked

"What did you find," Sasuke corrected, "And I found some cool clothes in the cupboard over there."

Sakura looked in the cupboard and cooed.

"These look amazing, do you think we could wear this? I mean it is an invasion of privacy." Sakura asked

"Tch if he's a great ninja he would have put them where we couldn't get to them. Or at the very least put traps around them. That's why I don't usually go into Mikoto-chan's cupboard." Naruto said

"Alright let's do this, _dattebayo!_ " Sasuke cheered

"Hey leave my quirk alone, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled

Sakura shook her head at her boys. She grabbed one of the outfits and smiled at the outfit that was clearly female. She slipped out of the room and into the bathroom to put it on.

Sasuke and Naruto noticing Sakura gone pulled out the other two outfits before slipping them on.

"I look amazing!" Naruto exclaimed while putting the orange goggles on

"Tch, idiot you haven't even seen yourself. And for the record I'm ghe one that looks amazing. You look like a trouble magnet." Sasuke told Naruto

"Alright boys you're both beautiful. But how do I look?" Sakura asked interrupting a potential argument

Sakura was standing in the entrance of the kitchen with a nervous expression on her face.

"You look cute Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied with a blush on his face

"Hn." Sasuke said before looking away trying to stop his face from flushing

Sakura giggled and had a small smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you Sasuke. And you boys look great as well." Sakura told them

Her boys puffed with pride.

"So can we go now I've got a strict pranking schedule today." Naruto said

"Yeah and we can use these outfits as an objective. We can't get them dirty." Sakura interjected

With simultaneous nods the trio headed out. Going to their training ground and grabbing their supplies, the trio went to work.

They were careful with pouring paint into balloons and dropping them on unsuspecting civilians.

They barely dodged the syrup and feathers that they dropped on arrogant genin.

* * *

Kakashi looked around his room in confusion as he noticed his apartment was too quiet. Getting out of bed and walking into the living room he cursed as he noticed that no one was there.

"Oh this is bad. Very, very bad." he muttered

He winced at the thought of telling Mikoto that he lost her kid. Kami, she wasn't Kushina's best friend for nothing.

Rushing outside of his apartment, Kakashi went to look for the children. Unfortunately, for him the trio had just arrived back at his apartment, the clothes they were wearing slightly disheveled but in good condition.

"Ah, he's not here." Naruto told them

"Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you. How can you tell when people are around or near you?" Sakura asked

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can't really explain it all that well. It's like I can feel people's negative emotions, positive ones to a lesser extent. Like I can tell you're feeling satisfied with a strong undertone of worry. And Sasuke feels pissed with a weak undertone of glee." Naruto explained

"That actually makes sense as to why you avoid some people when they don't even look angry." Sasuke confessed

"I know we just got back but can we go see Anko-sensei? I'm really hungry." Sasuke asked

"Okay." Sakura chirped before exiting the apartment

"Knowing our luck she'll make us work for it." Naruto bemoaned

* * *

Kakashi arrived back at the apartment a few hours later looking worse for wear. He couldn't find the children anywhere.

He was close to collapsing when he spotted the children on his couch, asleep.

His heart clenched when he saw what they were wearing. A distance memory popped into his head, about when he and Rin went to look for Obito one day.

They had somehow managed to get roped into helping old ladies, kids, and cats stuck in trees.

Minato had found them hours later curled up together on a park bench.

 _"You three are a handful. I'm so glad I became a sensei."_ Minato-sensei had fondly told them

Shaking himself back into the present, Kakashi wiped the tears from his eye and went to grab a blanket for the trio.

They slept soundlessly even when Kakashi draped a blanket over them.

He almost left to his room when he heard whimpering from Naruto.

Panic set in before he noticed something. Sakura and Sasuke had moved and were now curled protectively around Naruto.

Naruto's whimpers were now stopped and he had a content smile on his face.

The familiar shuttering of a camera alerted him that someone else was in the living room.

Turning his head to the right he saw Shisui with a serene smile on his face holding a camera.

"Hello Kakashi-senpai. Thank you for taking care of them." Shisui whispered

Kakashi made a noncommittal grunt before going to his room.

Shisui smiled at the retreating figure of his senpai. The brats had crawled their way into his senpai's broken heart, like they did with most Uchiha.

Putting his camera back into his bag he moved to pick them up.

Naruto blearily looked up at Shisui who was carrying them back to the compound.

"Shi-kun what's going on?" he asked

"Nothing Naruto-kun just taking you back home. Go back to sleep." Shisui fondly said to Naruto

Naruto nodded before cuddling into Sasuke. Sasuke unconsciously griped Naruto tighter.

* * *

Naruto smiled happily, thinking about the days before the massacre. They were less stressful. He sighed heavily before rushing over to his friends. Anko-sensei was talking with Sakura about poisoning their official sensei with vindictive glee.

Sasuke was munching on a bunch of tomatoes, dropping a few 'Hns' when Sakura asked him a question.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and stole one of his tomatoes before joining in on Sakura and Anko's conversation.

"Why not use something embarrassing? It won't raise as much suspicion of he were to loose control over his bowels then if he were to die." Naruto said

Anko ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Nice input gaki that way no trace can be lead back to us." Anko said

The three then began to plot on how to slip the poison into his food.

Naruto smiled serenely before adjusting his goggles. The outfits they had stolen from Shisui's senpai were worn with pride.

They had these outfits made again allowing room to grow. These would be their official outfits because they spoke of their blossoming as ninjas and their close relationship.

Naruto tuned out the conversation happening before leaning back into Sasuke.

"Still don't know why you're taking the seduction route. We're not eating ramen tonight." Sasuke said

"Why not? Ramen is the food of the gods. Don't you love me Sasuke-kun?" Naruto pouted his blue eyes staring deep into Sasuke's onyx ones

Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking away. Later that day, the trio would be eating Sasuke's home cooked ramen.


	13. Starting today you are a Shinobi!

Naruto tapped his foot against the desk in front of him. Today was the day that changed everything.

Team assignments.

He, Sakura, and Sasuke had planned accordingly for this day. Sasuke would be rookie of the year because being the _"last loyal Uchiha"_ pressured him to do so. Along with the fact most things were rigged in his favour.

Sakura would become top kunoichi because of the pressure from her mother and her ambition to become the greatest medic-nin in the Elemental Nations.

That left Naruto with becoming the dead last. He chuckled softly to himself at the implications of being dead last.

No one would suspect him of much because of his position. He could sneak into most places and people would write it off as him being a dobe and being lost.

This position was also useful because most shinobi would underestimate him. Mizuki-sensei learnt that lesson.

* * *

 _Naruto stood still in mock fear as his 'sensei' ranted on about him being a demon. Iruka-sensei was in the background yelling at him to take the scroll and run._

 _Naruto's blonde hair covered his eyes and his shoulders shook._

 _Iruka looked at Naruto with pity in his eyes._ _The little orphan which he had grown fond of did not deserve this treatment. Before Iruka could open his mouth Naruto's laughter stopped him._

 _"Ushishishishi. It seems Mizuki-sensei has broken an SS class law. And do you know what that entails?" Naruto asked no one in particular_

 _Suddenly standing next to Naruto was Sakura and Sasuke. They had malicious smirks on their face, matching Naruto's._

 _"A trip to the T &I along with immediate execution." they declared in unison_

 _"Effective immediately." a voice from behind Mizuki uttered_

 _Mizuki crumpled to the ground as the paralysis seal slapped onto his neck took effect._

 _There in all her unholy glory, stood the amazing, sexy Anko Mitarashi._

 _Iruka could only stare in disbelief as his three students held up signs._

 _An 8 from Sasuke, a 5 from Naruto and a 6.5 from Sakura._

 _"What?!" Anko squawked in indignation_

 _"Not enough blood was spilled." came Naruto's reply_

 _"Hn." Sasuke commented_

 _"Wasn't flashy enough." Sakura retorted_

 _That was the last sight Iruka saw before gurgling up blood and passing out._

* * *

"Poor Iruka-sensei." Naruto murmured

Naruto snapped out of his thought as someone sat next to him. He turned his head to see one Yamanaka Ino smiling at him.

"You're in Sakura's seat again, Ino-san." he told the girl

Sasuke from Naruto's right, snorted.

"Oh I know Naruto-kun, I just wanted to spend sometime with you that's all." Ino purred

Naruto shuddered at the implications of what Ino meant. Kami, he hated hormones and puberty, and fangirls.

He only had a few but they were vicious. Curse his short stature and wide blue eyes. He was 14 dammit! He was a man.

"You could just sit in front of me Ino-san." Naruto suggested

Ino smiled at him before sitting in front of him. Thankfully, Sakura had arrived and sat to his left.

"Ready for our new adventure?" Sakura asked

"Totally," Naruto exclaimed before lowering his voice, "then we can finally go outside the village."

Sasuke smirked before looking towards the door, seeing Hinata Hyuuga walk through the door.

Hinata felt someone's stare on her. She looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her. She squealed before turning red and rushing to her usual seat.

Naruto smacked the back of Sasuke's head.

"Be nice." he hissed into Sasuke's ear

"I'm just admiring her _growth._ " Sasuke retorted

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Iruka walked, err limped, through the door.

Everyone in the room quieted down and Iruka launched into a speech. Naruto and his group didn't bother to listen until he began announcing team placements.

"...and Team 7 shall be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka announced

His next words were interrupted by the whines of Naruto's and Sasuke's fangirls. Sakura was cackling loudly unnerving many of the boys in the room.

Iruka massaged his temples to keep the massive headache from appearing.

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled

His yell coupled with Sakura cracking her whip, settled everyone.

"Now you _brats,_ I'm going to announce the other teams. I want know whining, no boasting, or cackling," here he glared at Team 7 who whistled innocently, "are we clear?" Iruka finished

* * *

"Damn Iruka is pissed." Asuma Sarutobi commented

All of the jounin, and the Hokage, we're watching from the Hokage's crystal ball.

* * *

The class nodded and Iruka continued with his announcements.

"Now Team 8 shall be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Kurenai."

Kiba was about to cheer before Sakura, sitting behind him, slapped the back of his head. Akumaru whined at his partner's treatment before climbing out of his hoodie.

Iruka glared at Kiba before continuing.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Alright that's everyone. Your senseis will be here in a few short minutes." Iruka concluded and left the room

"You'll remember me won't you Naru-kun?" Ino asked, looking at Naruto with wide eyes

Naruto visibly shuddered before plastering on a fake smile. He looked for a way out and spotted Sasuke trying to flirt with Hinata.

Naruto used a kawamiri to switch places with Sasuke. He ended up facing Hinata who was red in the face.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted

That seemed to be too much for Hinata who passed out in a dead faint.

Naruto stared in confusion and concern before shrugging and sitting her up.

She would be very uncomfortable to wake up on the floor so he put her in a desk and made it look like she was sleeping.

"Hey Shino." Naruto said after catching sight of the Aburame

"Naruto-san." Shino greeted with a nod towards Naruto

"Are the bugs I provided you working? Cause more have showed up and I don't want to kill them." Naruto inquired

"They have been doing well and have assimilated to my hive. It would be appreciated to receive more so that I may breed them."

Naruto nodded and made a mental note to give his plants more of Kyuubi's chakra to mutate the bugs.

Several minutes later and most of the teams were gone. Team 7, 8, and 10 were left.

A few more minutes passed and Team 8 and 10 were gone.

Sakura huffed in impatience before opening the window.

"Naruto-kun could you make a clone for me so that I can go pick up some food?" Sakura asked

"Ramen?" Naruto shot back while going through the signs to make a shadow clone

"Maybe." came Sakura's reply before she jumped out the window

Naruto sighed before laying on Sasuke's lap.

"Wake me up when food arrives, asshole." Naruto said

"Alright dobe." Sasuke replied before running his hand through Naruto's hair

Naruto hummed in content before falling asleep.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, watching him sleep.

He was quite aware of his surroundings and was able to dodge the kunai heading towards his head. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura with three bags in her hands smiling innocently.

"How's Naruto?" she asked

"He's fine, no nightmares this time. Want me to wake him up now?" Sasuke commented

"Yeah, I got him Ichiraku's ramen this time. And I got you curry from the Akimichi along with the tomatoes Naruto grew for you."

Sasuke gave a ghost of a smile before waking him up.

"Food's here dobe." Sasuke said causing Naruto to perk up

"Ramen?"

Sakura chuckled before handing him a bag, which contained three mega bowls.

Naruto dug into the food with excitement. Sakura giggled and patted Naruto's head.

They soon finished their food and Naruto went to throw it away, dodging the kunai thrown by the remaining teachers onside the school.

Three hours later Sasuke was asleep and Naruto was drawing him. Sakura was lacing a genjutsu on the door to unnerve her sensei.

Two more hours later their sensei walked through the door. He was bombarded with roses and white light.

Several figures were smiling at him with sparkles in their eyes.

"Welcome sensei, to the Host Club." the figures purred in thinly veiled lust


	14. Chapter 12

"Sakura I think you broke him." Naruto commented as he stared at their sensei who was backed up against a wall clutching at nothing

"Nonsense, he's a shinobi he can get out of it." Sakura sniffed

"Nevertheless I don't want to be stuck here all day so break him out of it will you." Naruto told Sakura

"Where did you even get that anyway?" Naruto asked

Sakura huffed at Naruto's question before pulling out a whip. She flicked it around a couple of times before aiming it at their sensei.

Kakashi was backed against a wall by some men when he felt his shinobi sense go off. A whip came out of nowhere and Kakashi made quick to grab it.

He frowned and fluctuated his chakra. Immediately the genjutsu disappeared and he found himself in a classroom with his three genin.

One holding a whip, the other drawing something and the last one asleep.

"Hm, my first impression of you is that you're pretty good." he admitted reluctantly

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." he told them before leaving

As soon as Kakashi was on the roof he took a deep breath. Those kids were something special. Kami if he didn't have grey hair already he would be getting them with this team, if they passed.

Sakura grinned at the retreating back of their new sensei. He was interesting, just like Anko-sensei told her. She could work with this. Now she needed to wake up Sasuke.

"Pack up Naruto, I'll wake up Sasuke." Sakura told him

Naruto nodded before cleaning up his area.

* * *

Sasuke was woken up by a voice cutting through his trip down memory lane.

"-suke! Sasuke!" a voice yelled out

Sasuke's eyes snapped open his hand already on a kunai. He looked around blearily to see Sakura standing over him, her hair an auburn red, smiling down at him.

"What's it?" he slurred

"Our sensei is finally here you dork, we're going to the roof." she explained calmly

Sasuke grunted before sitting up completely and stretching. He nodded towards Sakura who left and headed to the roof. Sasuke looked around the academy classroom thinking of all the memories he had gained here. Since they were 8 this had been their headquarters to becoming great ninjas.

Sasuke smiled to himself before stepping out of his class and into a new world filled with even more blood and danger. His smile taking a more edge to it as he heard the last parts of his teammates conversation.

"-tie him up and leave him to Anko-nee-chan's devices. She hasn't had a new toy in weeks." Naruto whispered to Sakura who nodded along

"Don't forget the forged crime report." Sasuke interjected

"Of course, I'm not a rookie." Naruto shot back

Sakura rolled her eyes before dragging her boys towards the roof.

When they reached the roof, the trio sat down with Naruto in the middle.

Kakashi looked at his students, before clearing his throat.

"Alright now that you've all arrived let's get to the introductions, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." he explained

"Nee, sensei why don't you start and show us how it's done." Naruto innocently suggested

"Maa let's see, I'm Hatake Kakashi I have very few likes, a lot of dislikes, my hobbies vary, and my dreams are none of your business." Kakashi finished with a signature eye smile

The trio's smiles became a bit forced at his introduction.

" _All we learned was his name."_ they thought in unison

"But enough about me, blondie your turn." Kakashi said to Naruto

"Okay, um I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, _my_ precious people, clean areas, orange, and other stuff. I dislike traitors, _betrayal,_ dirty rooms, and bullies. My hobbies include training, stealth games, gardening and sleeping. My dream is to one day unite people against a common foe." Naruto finished

"Alright pinkie you next." their new sensei said

Sakura snapped back to reality and smiled at their sensei.

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like snakes, green, and my friends. I _despise_ fangirls, not training, and the cold. My hobbies include practicing my medic skills, healing my friends, and training. My goal in life is to be the greatest medic-nin surpassing even Senju Tsunade herself." Sakura finished

Their sensei blinked at her introduction before moving on to Sasuke.

Sakura observed her sensei. She knew that is he wasn't up to standards then Anko would gladly apply for jounin to be their sensei.

 _"Tick tock sensei. Let's see if you have what it takes."_

"Duck butt."

Sasuke twitched at his name.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my friends and tomatoes. I dislike fangirls, fake people and lots of other things. My hobbies are confidential. And my dream is an ambition, I will one day bring glory back to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke proclaimed

Kakashi's eye narrowed. He wasn't entirely sure but Sasuke might be a potential defect just like his file claimed.

"Okay now that introductions are over we can talk about your test tomorrow." Kakashi cheerfully said

"Nani?! What test?" Sakura asked

"A survival test that will see if you are capable of being fully fledged ninja. We will begin the test tomorrow at 7 am, don't be late and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said before he left

"You got all that Anko-sensei?" Naruto called out

The pillar next to them went up and smoke and Anko popped out.

"You gakis were spot on with your observation. I'm impressed." Anko admitted

"Well the last teams he failed do have loose lips when you let them drink enough. Most of them are not happy practically being stuck in the Genin corps." Naruto explained

"You're pretty good at gathering information. I guess I'll pay for your lunch."

"DATTEBAYO! LET'S GO!"

The group chuckled as Naruto raced to Ichiraku ramen. They stayed their for a while before Naruto left to do something. Meanwhile Anko and Sakura discussed various psychological torture methods.

* * *

Naruto looked both ways to make sure he was alone before using a henge to change his appearance.

He now looked like a middle aged civilian with average features. This was perfect with finding Wasure.

Naruto stepped into a bar and sat at the bar. The bartender served him a shot of sake which he downed quickly. Several minutes later a man with his face covered, sat next to him.

"Didn't think you were coming, Nise. I would've ordered you a drink." Naruto said to the man

"Heh, you know me Arashi, never know when I'll show up." Nise shot back

"That's true, how's the wife and your son?" Arashi asked

"They're great, my kid's been a pain cause he really wants to see you and your kids."

"Hah, tell him to wait at least a month we'll probably be out of the village then. Still don't know why you moved outside of Konoha. It's great here."

"Yeah, yeah you're stuck here cause your kid wants to be a ninja. See you later Arashi my wife thinks I'm getting milk and it's taken way too long."

And with that Nise left with Arashi leaving a few minutes later.

Naruto dropped his henge before heading back to the ramen stand. They'd be seeing Itachi soon.

Naruto smiled happily, thinking about the days before the massacre. They were less stressful. He sighed heavily before rushing over to his friends. Anko-sensei was talking with Sakura about poisoning their official sensei with vindictive glee.

Sasuke was munching on a bunch of tomatoes, dropping a few 'Hns' when Sakura asked him a question.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and stole one of his tomatoes before joining in on Sakura and Anko's conversation.

"Why not use something embarrassing? It won't raise as much suspicion of he were to loose control over his bowels then if he were to die." Naruto said

Anko ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Nice input gaki that way no trace can be lead back to us." Anko said

The three then began to plot on how to slip the poison into his food.

Naruto smiled serenely before adjusting his goggles. The outfits they had stolen from Shisui's senpai were worn with pride.

They had these outfits made again allowing room to grow. These would be their official outfits because they spoke of their blossoming as ninjas and their close relationship.

Naruto tuned out the conversation happening before leaning back into Sasuke.

"Still don't know why you're taking the seduction route. We're not eating ramen tonight." Sasuke said

"Why not? Ramen is the food of the gods. Don't you love me Sasuke-kun?" Naruto pouted his blue eyes staring deep into Sasuke's onyx ones

Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking away. Later that day, the trio would be eating Sasuke's home cooked ramen.


	15. Chapter 13

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he blearily glared at the sunshine coming through the window

"7:25." Came a murmured voice of Sasuke

Naruto groaned before cuddling back into Sasuke who welcomed his embrace.

"C'mon boys it's time to get up." Sakura cheerfully said while ripping the covers off of them

Naruto groaned before making a clone and turning it into a blanket. Sakura smirked before dumping ice cold water on top of him.

Naruto leapt out of the bed while his clone popped to escape the icy hell.

"Now are you up?" Sakura asked lightly

Naruto flipped her off before going to his room to change into his shinobi clothes.

Sasuke glared at Sakura before going to take a _warm_ shower.

Sakura giggled at her boys before going to cook breakfast. She was not going to listen to her sensei if he didn't provide a good reason to not eat breakfast.

Naruto was already there when Sakura set the food down at the table. He sat patiently waiting for Sasuke to finish his daily grooming session.

Sasuke arrived soon and the trio quickly ate. Sakura glanced at the clock and nearly chocked on her food. It was 9:00! How had time passed by so quickly.

Sakura began to panic before she felt something was off. Sniffing the air she frowned and fluctuated her chakra. She glared at Naruto who immediately shook his head and pointed towards Sasuke who wasn't bothering to hide his smirk.

"Almost perfect, you missed the smell." Sakura said to him before checking the clock and seeing it was only 8:15.

"Damn, I was sure I had everything down." Sasuke complained

Naruto's comment was interrupted when their front door was busted open.

"No snakes!" Naruto exclaimed while running towards the door

His comment was met by insane laughter and an appropriate amount of cackling. Sakura and Sasuke held their hands to their faces and stifled their laughter.

"How are my little gakis doing?" Anko called out, while throwing kunai at Naruto

"Fine Anko-sensei." The trio called out in unison

Naruto leapt at Anko and transformed using his Sexy jutsu. Anko found her arms full of a bubbly, naked girl with a decent sized chest and a _very_ delectable ass.

Anko leered at the blonde in her arms before squeezing her ass.

"Ah! A-Anko-sensei." Naruto gasped in shock, she had never done that before

"Don't be surprised gaki, you're a shinobi now which means I can _play_ with you now." Anko huskily replied still groping the teen's ass, one hand moving to grope her breast

Naruto squealed before canceling his jutsu and running back to the kitchen, Anko hot on his heels.

He hid behind Sakura who wasn't bothering to hide her laughter anymore.

"Appease the wrathful goddess, please Sakura-chan." Naruto pleaded to his sister in arms

"Anko-sensei you know I have first dibs on popping his cherry." Sakura said, ignoring Naruto's squawk of indignation

Anko grinned evilly and patted Sakura in the head.

"I have taught you well young log." Anko told Sakura, proud of the girl she considered a daughter

"Mou, Sas~uke. They're being mean again." Naruto whined, while cuddling up to Sasuke

Sasuke immediately pushed Naruto off of him, a dull expression on his face.

"I'm not being your substitute for them." Sasuke deadpanned

"Why not?! You're perfect for it it's even in your name, SasUKE." Naruto exclaimed

Sasuke flipped Naruto off before leaving to gather up his tools he bought to mess with Kakashi.

"Alright we've got an hour since we don't know if Kakashi-sensei will be observing us or not." Sakura stated when everyone was seated

"Alright gakis! I'll be in T&I of you need me. Good luck!" Anko exclaimed before leaving

The trio shook their heads at their first sensei's antics. It explained why they were so _interesting._

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence

"Okay so this is what I've planned..." Sakura began to explain

* * *

Kakashi, as predicted arrived 2 hours late to the test.

At the same time Naruto jumped down from the tree where his other two teammates were.

"Mah mah, it seems everyone is here. Are you all ready to begin?" Kakashi asked trying to ignore the pain he felt at their outfits

"YOSH!" Naruto exclaimed while the other two nodded their heads

"Okay the objective of the test is to take these bells from me," Kakashi paused to show them the two bells. "However there are only two and one of you will have to go back to the Academy. Also come at me with the intent to kill when I say go."

If possible, the serene smile on Sakura turned bloodthirsty. Sasuke's face seemed to darken and take a sinister look. Naruto's mischievous smile looked a little sharp, showing too many teeth.

Kakashi was slightly unnerved by their sudden change but chose to seem unfazed by this.

"Alright no questions? Then Go!" Kakashi exclaimed

What Kakashi didn't know was that he had signed himself up for complete and utter chaos.

* * *

Hiruzen sat behind his desk as he looked at the new generation's senseis. He could tell by most of their faces not many passed. Sometimes he wondered why he gave the Civilian Council control over the Academy curriculum.

He'd change it back as quickly as he gave it if there wasn't so much paperwork. But right now he needed to focus on who passed.

"Team 1?" he asked

"Fail." the jounin uttered with a look of disgust on his face

"Team 2?"

"Fail."

"Team 3?"

"Fail."

"Team 4?"

"Pass."

At that Hiruzen had to pause. He glanced at the jounin, Kimi Natsuko, an immigrant from Kirigakure soon after the Third Shinobi War ended.

There were still speculations that she was a sleeper agent but she had shown her loyalty to Konoha numerous times. That was one of the reasons that Minato had promoted her to jounin before he died.

There were also rumors by the civilians that she was related to the Nindaime(?) considering her proficiency in Water jutsus. Those were not true considering Hiruzen had her blood tested when he had taken the hat once again.

Shaking his thoughts about the jounin, he took a look at her team's file.

Haruka Nara, a bastard child who was taken in when his mother was finally admitted into the Konoha asylum and he was left on the streets. The boy, yes boy, was more interested in swimming than serving his village. Unsurprisingly, he had a great affinity for the water element.

Rin Michi, a civilian born who had declared Haruka as his number one rival. There are rumors that his mother had slept with a Kirigakure merchant. It didn't help that he had shark like teeth and his hair colour was only similar to his mother's.

And the last teammate, Kyo Kurama. A clan kid who has a beneficial obsession with keeping the peace in the Academy. There are rumors in the Academy that she constantly threatens to "bite someone to death" whenever they crowd or cause a disturbance.

Overall, Hiruzen assumed their personalities would clash and they would fail.

"How did you manage that?" another jounin who's kids had failed asked in disbelief

Kimi's smiled at the room.

"Easy Haruka loves to swim so I simply stated that there are bigger bodies of water outside of Konoha, Rin follows wherever Haruka goes. And Kyo is focus on protecting all of the Land of Fire so passing the test was a simple bump in her plan." Kimi explained

Hiruzen nodded his head before asking about the other teams. Team 5 and 6 failed. Just before Hiruzen was about to skip over Team 7, Kakashi came stumbling in.

His clothes had a few holes in it and his hair was smoking but he looked pleased with himself.

"Team 7, pass." Kakashi breathed out before going to collapse on a chair beside Asuma

Hiruzen stared at Kakashi for a bit before going to Kurenai.

"Team 8, pass."

"Team 10, pass." Asuma said after Kurenai

And with that Hiruzen dismissed the jounin.

Kakashi was dragged away by Asuma who wanted to know why Kakashi looked like that. Kurenai and Kimi followed behind, talking to each other.

Kakashi downed another cup of sake before he turned to Asuma. Kimi had finished explaining how her team had managed to beat the obstacle course.

Kakashi looked toward Kurenai before frowning.

"Did you know Anko was training kids?" he asked

Kurenai, thankfully had enough training to not spit out her sake in shock.

Asuma and Kimi looked at him incredulously.

Kakashi shook his head before he poured himself another cup.

 **]=[**

 _As soon as Kakashi had exclaimed go he immediately had to jump back. If he hadn't, Kakashi would have been struck by senbon._

 _Naruto had disappeared and Sasuke was raining down fire jutsu after fire jutsu._

 _Suddenly Kakashi felt a sharp sting where the bells were and grimaced._

 _He looked towards the direction of where it came from and saw Sakura pouting with a whip, laced with chakra conductive metal._

 _"Kakashi-sensei could you please stand still." Sakura pleaded with the man_

 _Kakashi didn't bother responding before he ducked down, narrowly avoiding Naruto who had tried to tackle him._

 _This cost him as another body was on his back. Before he could flip the person over he felt his ear being licked._

 _"Ahn! Kakashi-senpai why won't you notice me?" a distinctively female voice whispered huskily_

 _Kakashi froze for a second before flipping the woman over. He immediately regretted his decision when he caught sight of the woman._

 _The woman was naked with only wispy clouds hiding her private areas. But they left nothing to the imagination. She had golden blonde hair that was put up into two pigtails. She had a sizable bust and her skin was tan and unblemished._

 _What put him off however was that she was rubbing his inner thigh._

 _"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called distracting him from the beautiful woman_

 _He looked up and gasped softly in horror. Naruto was holding his exclusively signed Icha Icha and dangling it over a fire which Sasuke had started._

 _Before Kakashi could move, he heard a yelp of pain below him. The woman now had part of Sakura's whip around her neck._

 _If Sakura jerked the whip it would kill the woman._

 _Kakashi frowned before he filled the training ground with killer intent. The woman below him whimpered in fear._

 _"Kakashi-sensei, we just want the bells."_ _Naruto said, completely ignoring the woman that was close to dying_

 _Kakashi glared at his students before throwing the bells at them. It wouldn't matter anyway they would fail for putting a vulnerable woman in danger._

 _However as soon as Kakashi tossed the bells to Sasuke, Naruto handed Sakura the Icha Icha book and disappeared in a poof of smoke._

 _The woman below him stopped whimpering in pain as Sakura recoiled the whip from around the woman._

 _Kakashi helped the woman stand and was shocked when he was put into a headlock._

 _"Ne, did we do good sensei?" the woman questioned, causing Kakashi to sputter_

 _"N-Naruto?!" he asked incredulously_

 _Naruto giggled and dispelled his henge, returning to the form of a petite teenage boy._

 _"Got it in one sensei!" Naruto cheered_

 _And just like that the dam broke, Kakashi started laughing madly and clutching at his stomach. He didn't care who planned it, only someone with Uzumaki genes could do something this devious and pass their genin test._

 _"Sensei does this mean we pass?" Sakura interjected when his laughing fit began to die down_

 _"Y-Yeah. Hahaha you all pass, go home f-for today. Missions begin tomorrow." Kakashi got out before shushining away_

 _"Well that was easy." Sasuke said after a few seconds of silence_

 _"Anko-sama trained us well." Naruto replied sagely_

* * *

"H-how?!" Asuma spluttered out

"Anko." Kakashi deadpanned, clutching the sake bottle as if it was his only lifeline of sanity

"Which sexy bitch over here called my name?" Anko crooned into Kurenai's ear

Kurenai shivered slightly and both men at the table looked on in amusement. Kimi simply smiled at the tokubetsu jounin, as if used to her personality.

"Anko-san were you the one to train Kakashi-san's team?" Kimi asked curiously

Anko licked Kurenai's cheek before taking a seat next to her.

"Of course. The pink haired gaki caught my attention first and with her came the other two. They were really impressive considering they snuck into the T&I building just to get me to train them. But anyway I can't stay long, I need to drop off the food the gakis asked me to pick up for them." Anko said before stealing the sake bottle from Kakashi and leaving the bar

The three jounin senseis watched Anko walk away in levels of disbelief and amusement.

"I can believe it." Kimi stated ignoring the looks of shock from her fellow senseis. "She's more mellow than how she usually is. No one in the bar has any snake bites at all."

With that Kimi paid part of her tab before leaving. She needed a good night of rest before she began to train her team tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto grumbled halfheartedly to himself as he weeded a civilian's garden. He had hoped they would be leaving the village soon, but no such luck. Apparently on Sasuke's file he was a flight risk. So they had to stay in Konoha as much as possible before the higher ups even thought of letting the last loyal Uchiha out.

"It'll be over soon darling." Sakura said, comforting Naruto

"I swear if another civilian asks if they can only pay for two genin instead of three, I'll slice their throat. I don't see why Academy kids don't do this." Naruto grumbled

"Oh, could you elaborate Naruto?" Kakashi asked quite interested in what he had to say

"Well, okay. If we were to give D ranks to Academy kids in their last two years we could show that being a shinobi is not all fun and games and that we do help around the village. Plus orphans who really can't survive on the monthly stipend they get can earn extra cash." Naruto explained, looking at the ground in embarrassment

He had never had anyone outside of Sasuke, Anko, and Sakura ask for him to explain things to them. Although he was content with just his small family, there was always something inside him that yearned for more, and he knew he would get it soon.


	16. Chapter 14

Civilians and Shinobi alike were enjoying the early morning which was quickly disrupted.

"TORA!" a familiar voice of a genin capturing the infamous demon cat yelled out

Chunnin and jounin alike chuckled to themselves as other genin wept to themselves and sent their sympathy to their fellow comrades.

Before most shinobi could continue with their daily lives, like the civilians, they heard and unbelievable sound.

"YROOOWW!"

All Shinobi turned towards the forest where Tora frequented whenever he escaped from the Daimyo's wife.

Out of the woods emerged a blonde boy with orange goggles, carrying Tora by the scruff of its neck.

Flanking him was a red haired girl who was occasionally flicking her whip. And the last Uchiha who was looking to smugly at the slightly signed cat.

The trio walked past the stunned shinobi.

"Maa maa, sorry about the disturbance." the familiar voice of Hatake Kakashi said as he sheepishly followed his team

"It's Minato's team all over again." a retired jounin whispered before walking back into the bar he had just exited

* * *

Hiruzen resisted the urge to plant his face into his desk.

The Daimyo's wife was hugging her 'Tora-kun'who didn't bother trying to escape as long as Team 7 was on the room.

As the Daimyo's wife left, Hiruzen turned to glare at the team.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Hiruzen asked calmly

"We did not crumble, we did not back down. We stood eye to eye with violence and it blinked first." Naruto blurted out

His comment was met with silence before Iruka, who had been there for quite a while, broke it.

"Naruto, what the fuck?" he asked exasperation in his voice

"He didn't learn that from me." was the response from the rest of his team

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He had no clue as to where that came from but it just felt right to say.

Hiruzen mentally prayed to Kami to help him fix this mess of a child. He was getting to old for this shit. He tuned back into reality to eye Team 7 with scrutiny. He needed them out of the village and fast or her might die from an ulcer.

A small yellow scroll sitting in the right corner of his desk caught his attention. Frowning he picked up the scroll and read it. His frown deepened when he noticed this had been a distress call from Team 4 which had left about a week ago.

"Kakashi how capable is your team with handling a support mission?" Hiruzen demanded

"Fairly good Hokage-sama, as long as they are not facing multiple threats." Kakashi reported, his team standing at attention in front of him

Throwing the scroll at Kakashi who immediately caught it he gave a quick debriefing of the mission.

"Your mission is to aid Team 4 in their protection of the bridge builder Tazuna. Look out and incapacitate any threats to your mission. This is a B-rank possibly A-rank mission, proceed with caution and do _not_ let arrogance drive you. I do not need to lose promising genin because of their recklessness."

Team 7 nodded in understanding before leaving the office. Hiruzen waited several seconds before slumping in his chair.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure this was a good idea?" Iruka inquired, nervous for his three former students

"Iruka-san answer me this. Do you know when that yellow scroll arrived?"

"No Hokage-sama."

"I see."

And with that Hiruzen ended the conversation, but mentally making a note to check his office for seals or genjutsu that messed with his mind.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had immediately traveled back home to gather items that they would need.

Naruto was ready in two minutes, considering he always had a scroll packed with important items when he first learned of sealing scrolls. He could never bring himself to stop this habit even after he moved in with Sasuke.

Sakura was the next to have finished packing. She decided to pack a few weapons, a lot of medical supplies and extra clothes for the boys since she knew that would forget. She also snagged a few survival bars in case there wasn't enough food for where they were heading.

Sasuke was the last to finish. He had grabbed the standard items and emergency items. Naruto's favourite blanket which he held onto when ever he experienced flashbacks to before he found Sasuke and Sakura. He grabbed Sakura's favourite whip and frying pan. He also grabbed his chakra conductive gloves for training.

The trio met at the East gate and waited patiently for their sensei.

"What the hell?" Sasuke blurted out when he caught sight of Kakashi only a few _minutes_ late

"Is this a genjutsu, or a hallucinogenic?" Sakura wondered out loud

"Did Anko-nee-san drug our food again?" Naruto panicked while pinching himself

"Ha ha, I have such hilarious little genin. I can't believe they signed up for a full two weeks of catching Tora when we come back from this mission." Kakashi drawled

He soon found himself with his genin bowing at his feet and looking up with kitten eyes.

"Don't send us back to that demon Kakashi-sensei." His team pleaded

Kakashi rubbed his cheek in embarrassment. This was a little too much even for him, and he dealt with Gai on a regular basis. Speaking of Gai, Kakashi wondered where he is.

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL I HAVE HEARD YOU ARE TAKING YOUR TEAM ON A B-RANKED MISSION!" Kakashi heard Gai exclaim

Looking around in panic, Kakashi searched the area for Gai. Not catching sight of him but not wanting to risk it, Kakashi gathered his genin in his arms and ran off. He did not have enough Icha Icha to ignore the man today.

Several minutes later, they were far from the village walls when Kakashi finally decided tolet his genin walk on their own, now that the green threat was gone. Several minutes passed and Kakashi resigned himself to some peaceful quiet as thy traveled to Wave.

"So Naruto? Iruka, Anko and Kisame, rogue nin from Kiri. Fuck, Marry, Kill?" Sakura started while holding a Bingo book in her hands

"Easy. Fuck Kisame, Marry Iruka and Kill Anko. Minato, Sasori of the Sands and Deidara the Iwa Bomber. Sasuke?" Naruto shot back

"Hn. Marry Sasori, Kill Deidara and Fuck Minato."

"Really why marry Sasori?" Sakura inquired

"Easy no need to start up my own spy network, it's already there."

Kakashi suppressed a groan at his genin's antics. He hoped they arrived in Wave before he slapped silencing tags on them.


	17. Chapter 15

"Hashirama, Maadra, and Yagura?" Sakura asked

"Marry Hashirama, Kill Maadra and Fuck Yagura." came Naruto's response

"What do you have against my ancestor?" Sasuke asked in mock anger

"Because he's a dick that's why." Naruto replied

"Alright we're here!" Kakashi exclaimed so this game wouldn't continue on

He had enough when his whole team had decided to use him. Sakura would fuck him, Sasuke would kill him and Naruto would marry him. Sometimes he wondered why he decided to take on a team.

"Huhuhuhu, does that mean we have to stop running? I really _love_ being behind here." Sakura asked playfully

Kakashi suppressed a shiver of fear. He then shushin'd behind his ignoring her pouting.

Thankfully, a riverman was at the dock and the team could get across the ocean. His genin were quiet which was a first for him. He didn't they could remain a professional attitude especially on a mission like this.

They arrived at another dock 15 minutes later and Kakashi headed towards where he could sense a jounin's chakra signature.

Team 7 arrived at a small house with no dramatics. Naruto had been strangely silent prompting Kakashi to turn around.

His instincts flared and he had to resist picking Naruto up and cradling him close, just like he did when the boy was younger and Kakashi was still so _lost_.

The boy was on the ground clutching his stomach, wide blue eyes staring at nothing.

"What's happening with Naruto?" Kakashi asked the other two genin

Sakura didn't bother answering and had coated her hands with regular chakra and rubbing it soothingly on Naruto's back.

Sasuke had taken to talking quietly to Naruto trying to get the boy to focus on him.

Kakashi didn't question this but merely observed their surroundings for any threats.

Naruto finally came around a few minutes later. The trio was now standing but Naruto was putting some of his weight on Sasuke.

"Despair is the worst emotion ever." Naruto muttered

Sakura chuckled lightly her hand, still coated in chakra, griping one of his arms.

"Is everyone situated?" Kakashi asked his genin

"Hai sensei." came the unanimous reply

And with that, Team 7 continued on.

They finally arrived coming to the scene of a black haired kid tentatively walking on the water.

Another black haired girl was destroying a tree with metal tonfas.

"Ah Kakashi-senpai they sent you?" a voice from above asked

Kakashi looked up to see his kouhai, Kimi holding one of her students upside down.

The student in question was launching kunai and senbon at a tree.

The other students had stopped what they were doing and looked at Kakashi and his team.

"Hn, carnivore." the girl had said before going back to her training

The boy who was water walking had fallen in, having lost his concentration, though he didn't seem to mind.

Naruto who had stopped leaning on Sasuke was looking at the single girl genin.

"I want to fight her." Naruto muttered

"Naruto, no. Just no." Sakura said keeping her grip on Naruto's arm

"Hello Kimi-san, my team and I are here to support you team." Kakashi said to the other jounin sensei

The one girl on Kimi's team was no walking towards them assessing them.

"Interesting." she muttered

"Ah that's Kyo if you follow her rules she won't bite you to death. Also no crowding." Kimi called out to them

"Carnivore." Kyo said towards Sasuke

"Hn, Kurama-san." Sasuke acknowledge

"You didn't inform me you were pack to a small animal and a carnivore."

"You never asked." Sasuke shot back

"Who's the small animal?" Naruto asked gaining Kyo's attention

"You are the small animal." Kyo replied earning a squawk of indignation from Naruto

"When did you meet Uchiha-san, Kyo-chan?" the black haired boy asked

"In Academy, he was crowding with his ilk one day." Kyo bluntly replied

"I was 7! And Shi-itoko was being dramatic!" Sasuke exclaimed

Kyo huffed before walking off leaving both Naruto and Sakura very confused.

"I don't ever remember seeing her." Naruto murmured as he leaned against Sakura

Kakashi herded his kids inside before they caused anymore drama. Inside they met with Tazuna, their client, and his family. His daughter Tsunami and her son Inari, who was in short a bag full of dicks.

Naruto was lain down by Sakura who had ordered him to rest until he could fully adjust to the new setting. Kakashi stayed silent, although there were many times he wanted to ask questions about _what_ it was that Naruto really needed to adjust to.

Kakashi left and went back outside, offering his signature eye smile to Tsunami on the way out, to fully observe Kimi-san's team.

The two boys were now attempting water walking while tentatively sparring. This reminded him that he really needed to teach his kids how to maintain water walking while in combat. They were quite ready for combat in the trees considering they sparred whenever he was late.

Stopping next to Kimi-san, Kakashi observed the lone female genin. She was wielding metal tonfas and attacking the trees. Occasionally the tonfas would glow and the trees would look unharmed. Kakashi blinked disbelievingly at that.

Kimi snorted at Kakashi's side, most likely reading his mind.

"Kyo-chan is from the Kurama clan and genjutsu is their forte. She despises that that trait with a passion because of one of her cousins but I managed to get her to use it for training." Kimi explained

Kakashi nodded before heading back inside he needed to get himself situated along with his genin.

* * *

Naruto stared down into the backyard at the raven haired girl with the metal tonfas. She had called him a small animal. The only reason he hadn't fought her was because he was still adjusting to the waves of sorrow coming from this town.

"Heh."

"Naruto don't laugh at puns you made in your head." Sakura said without looking up from her book about the human anatomy

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her before returning to his thoughts. Their temporary living arrangements had already been decided which had been quite easy. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would room together while Kakashi slept in the room beside them.

Kakashi had attempted to rebel against that until Naruto and Sakura looked up at him with those wide eyes and Sasuke sat in the back glowering. Kakashi was hit with such nostalgia and cuteness he allowed it.

Most would think that the whole sleeping together phase would wear out but they have clearly never met this trio.

While Naruto and Sasuke both were raised quite well, the Uchiha Massacre did put a slight stunt on their social developmental skills. Meaning somethings they saw as normal when others saw them as strange.

And three 8 year olds sleeping in the same bed was cute and encouraged in the Uchiha household. Especially by Mikoto.

Sakura while she did have a mother, her mother merely acted as a business partner to her daughter. Sakura was simply another playing chip she could use to mover herself up the proverbial ladder.

So Sakura adapted most of social mannerisms to fit Naruto's and later on Anko's. Though she did hide it behind a well crafted mask because someone had to be the sane on in this team and Sasuke had too much emotional baggage and Naruto was too _Naruto_ to fit the title of sane.

"I want to fight her." Naruto mumbled to himself

"Don't she'd kick your ass and then do it again because you 'crowded' in her territory." Sasuke replied

"And as much as I'd love to see that we all need to go to bed or we'll be zombies protecting our client. Does everyone still remember what to look out for?" Sakura asked while putting her anatomy book away

They had all been briefed about what had recently happened. Apparently the client, Tazuna, had lied about the rank of the mission because his town was dirt poor. Gato, a dirty businessman, was wringing this town dry with the high prices he put on everything. Tazuna planned on building a bridge across to the mainland in order to bring the economy up and be free from Gato's tyrannic raid.

Gato in rataliation had hired some nuke-nin. Mist nuke-nin at that. The man had hired Momochi Zabuza and Kimi barely held the man off. Thanks to her genin's quick actions, Kimi gained the upper hand. However, before she could land the killing blow masked Kiri hunter-nin killed Zabuza and took his body.

Kimi believes that the hunter-nin was a fake and was most likely an accomplice of Zabuza.

"Yeah rolling fog and anything that looks out of the ordinary." Naruto replied while laying down on the futon.

Sasuke nodded before he got comfortable against the wall. He didn't plan on sleeping tonight when they were this far from the village. Fortunately, he was given one of the late rotations meaning he wouldn't need to be up early.

Sakura smiled at her boys before heading to bed. She laid next to Naruto who immediately curled up against her.

"Night guys." she whispered before drifting off

Sakura jerked awake and found herself looking into Sharingan eyes. Her first reaction was to aim for the throat.

Her attack was quickly blocked and Sakura finally took a moment to take her surroundings. She was in a forest and not curled up to Naruto. She was being stared down by Sharingan eyes and only one person had the Sharingan now.

Relaxing slightly, Sakura gingerly smiled up at the man who had stopped her attack.

"Hello Itachi. How have you been?"


End file.
